Somewhere in Brooklyn
by laureate04
Summary: Edward is a 26 year old singer-songwriter. Bella is a 21 year old graduate student at NYU. Will a chance encounter one cold November morning at the subway stop rock their worlds?
1. Scenario

**A/N: This story is going to be completely fun and silly and not really angsty - unless you consider sexual frustration to be angst. It might get a little citrusy too, you just never know. I wanted to thank SassyKassie and Naughty for their beta and pre-reading skills. One knows the plan with this one, or at least the inspiration, the other does not - but we're going to keep it that way for a bit. For now, just sit back and enjoy. Disclaimer: I own nothing, I just like to play with other people's toys - I'm good at sharing. **

Chapter 1 - _Scenario_

"Fucking November!" I mumble under my breath as I huddle further into my coat.

It's days like this that I can't seem to remember why I don't own a car, even if I live in New York City and just parking one daily would cost an arm and a leg. It's easier, and cheaper, to get around by subway, or bus, or even cab in the city than it is to own a car. Half the time, when I had one, I'd end up having to park so far away from where I was headed that I should have just walked anyway. We don't get a ton of snow here in the city, not nearly as much as they do up-state, where my parents live and where I grew up, but it does get really cold. You think I'd be used to the cold by now, but I'm not sure I'll ever really get used to it.

As I sit on the bench at the subway stop I glance around at all the people going about their day. Men in business suits and knee length coats carrying briefcases, teenagers in jeans with holes - I'm not sure how they're not freezing in those things - and hooded sweatshirts and puffy coats. Everyone seems to have somewhere to go, just like me. I get lost in my thoughts about the meeting I'm on my way to and barely notice the petite brunette who has taken up residence next to me on the low, wooden bench. She's got earbuds in her ears and is bopping her head to what sounds like some old-school hip-hop. From the sounds of it, it's A Tribe Called Quest, _Scenario_. Love that song.

Yes, I can tell what she's listening to just from the beat. I'm a fan of 90's hip-hop, even if I was only 5 when the 90's started. I listen to all kinds of music, but when I was a kid I kind of wanted to be a rapper. To look at me, you'd never guess that, but we all have our secrets. Music is my life, literally. I'm a songwriter and music producer. I even dabble in recording and playing open mic nights every now and again, but that's all just for fun. I've been writing songs since I was a kid, and selling them since I was 19. Kind of young to get started in the songwriting business, but they say I was some sort of child prodigy or something like that. I don't know, I was always just able to capture emotion on paper. It was the way I dealt with things in my life - happiness, sadness, anger, everything.

I glance down at my feet hoping this train will be here soon and I might be able to feel my fingers again once I get into the warm, steel box. I notice the bright red shoes on the girl with the earbuds listening to Quest. Nike high tops and Quest; interesting. It's a sort of retro flair that I like for some reason. I feel myself starting to drag my eyes up her form, from the cherry-red shoes to the black skinny jeans. Damn, whoever invented skinny jeans deserves a big, wet kiss...or a good fuck, you know, whichever. Her legs are long and thin and oh, so sexy in the painted on denim. My eyes drift further up her form and I can't say I'm completely surprised when I glance at a fitted, black leather jacket with gold zippers at the pockets. She's wearing one of those overly large and colorful - reds and deep blues and stunning golds - scarves that girls like to wear. I don't really understand the loud scarf trend, but what do I know? I'm just a 27 year-old guy. It does, however, make me curious about what's underneath it; her neck, the 'just the right amount' of cleavage that's probably showing at the neckline of her tank top. Maybe that's why they wear them.

My eyes keep moving and suddenly I'm staring into a pair of dark brown eyes, wide with surprise. The browns are so deep and rich that in this light they almost look black. _Oh, shit!_I think to myself, she's caught me checking her out. I can feel the tips of my ears start to warm with embarrassment. Her hair is long and dark with a slight wave to it, not that stick-straight, bleach-blonde hair all the industry girls have going on. I've been to my fair share of release parties, Grammy-night after parties, and other industry events. There's something so fake about most people at that kind of thing, especially the girls. They think that they'll just get handed a record deal if they're willing to go down on the right people. Sad part is, most of the time, they're right. Not that I haven't had my fair share of fun at those industry parties as well, if you get what I'm saying, but I'm just starting to feel tired of all the games. Everyone that I've met in the industry is so fake, I just want to have a real conversation for once in my life. I can't remember the last time that happened.

I feel my eyes grow wider as she continues to stare at me like I'm some psycho. Then, I realize that I probably look like one, just staring at her while we sit on this bench waiting for our train. I clear my throat a little awkwardly and force myself to say something, anything.

"Quest?" I ask as I quirk my eyebrow at her with a little bit of my usual smirk while nodding my head at her, indicating I was talking about her music.

Her cheeks seem to flush a bit, although I can't tell if it's from the bit of wind that's found its way down the subway stairs and across our bench or if its from embarrassment. Either way, it's beautiful and I want to see it again.

"Um...yeah...you recognized it?" She asks, shyly.

Now, I know I'm not a bad looking guy. Like I've said, I've been to my fair share of industry parties and I've had my fair share of girls follow me around like lost puppies looking for somewhere warm to sleep. I'm also not dumb. I know that a lot of that has to do with my writer and producer status, not necessarily how good-looking I might or might not be. I was always pretty popular in high school. I dated most of the cheerleading squad and had my pick of dates for all the school dances. Hell, I was even homecoming King, but, this wasn't high school, and I wasn't really interested in all that anymore. I wanted someone I could just _be_with. Be myself with, laugh with, talk with. I'm so sick of all the air-headed girls who only have one thing on their mind. I'm so tired of being lonely - even when I'm almost constantly surrounded by people. Lost in my thoughts, I realize that she's probably thinking I really am a freak. I haven't answered her question yet.

"Oh, um, sorry, yeah...I love _Scenario_...one of their best..." I stammer.

And then she giggles. She actually giggles and it is the best sound I've heard in a long time. And that's saying something, I am a music producer after all.

After that awkward first minute or so, we fall into easy conversation about music and who we currently have on 'repeat' on our iPods. Its so natural, it's like breathing. There's nothing deep to the conversation, just easy banter about bands and trends and I revel in it. She knows what she's talking about, there's no doubt about that. The girls I usually find myself surrounded by are lucky if they know the difference between Creedence Clearwater Revival and Lady Antebellum. No, really. I'm not even kidding. It's so nice to be able to share an interest with someone.

I hear a noise build from down the tunnel and I know that the train is on its way. I don't feel the cold so much right now and I'm not dying to get on the train like I usually am. And then it hits me, I'm sitting at a train stop talking to a girl I know nothing about, except that she's rocking red Nike high tops and listening to hip hop.

The train pulls up to the platform and she smiles shyly at me as she gets up. This isn't my train, but it seems to be hers. She gathers her too-big purse (_why in the hell do girls have to carry everything they own with them at all times?)_and her iPod and steps onto the train. She doesn't move to sit down, but stands just inside the door with her back to me. I notice a slight shake of her head as if she's saying 'no' to someone, but no one was speaking to her. The doors slide closed and the announcer's voice crackles over the intercom; "Next stop, Brooklyn."

As the train starts to pull out slowly, she turns her head, looking over her shoulder at me, our eyes meet and she looks away, shaking her head to herself one last time, then she's gone.

**Chapter End Notes: Thanks for checking out my story. This writing thing is new for me so do let me know what you think. I look forward to sharing chapter 2...and the rest of the story...with you all. **

**Thanks for reading and thanks for your reviews! **


	2. About A Girl

**A/N: So the POV's are going to alternate. We heard from Edward, now let's hear from Bella.**

**Again, thanks to my twin, SassyKassie and Ms. NaughtyHisBella for the pre-reading and beta-ing. Love you ladies, hard! Disclaimer: I still down own anything (damn it!), but I'm good at sharing toys!**

Chapter 2 - _About a Girl_

"Fucking November!" I mutter under my breath, which I can clearly see in a cloud in front of my face, as I trudge down the steps of the subway stop. It's cold here in the Big Apple. I'm still not quite used to it.

I grew up mostly in Florida. I moved there with my mom and stepdad when I was about 13, and stayed through college. Now, here I am, New York City in November, the middle of my first semester as a journalism grad student at NYU, and freezing my ass off. Definitely not the same as my four years at the University of Florida. But, I was the one who had wanted to get out and 'see the world' so to speak. I suppose you could say I wanted to get away from my ex-boyfriend, Jake.

It wasn't one of those dramatic breakups that you see in movies or read about in those crazy fanfiction stories that are all the rage right now. He's not a stalker, he wasn't abusive, we really did love each other. I suppose we just grew out of it. Jake was my first really long-term commitment relationship. I was his too. After almost 3 years together we just weren't happy as a couple. We still chat about once a month keeping up with what's going on in each other's lives. We are important to each other, just not like that anymore. It might have been the world's first truly mutual and amicable breakup. Still, staying in Florida for grad school just seemed like one more way I would be 'stuck' in my old life..

As I stumble my way down the one-too-many subway stairs, I notice a seat on one of the benches at the platform. Perfect! I've been walking around in the cold all morning, and despite my favorite red high tops, my feet are starting to kill me. I quietly slide into the empty spot on the bench. I don't normally sit if there are already people on the benches, but this guy seems pretty normal. He's not talking to himself, nor is he emitting any sort of foul odor that I can smell from here so I think I'm good.

As I slide onto the seat next to _Mr. Thankfully-normal-seeming_, _Scenario_ starts pumping through my earbuds. My iPod is on random and I love my spurts of 90's hip-hop that usually lay hidden in my music collection. I listen to all kinds of music; rock, R&B, alternative, even some country at times. One of my guilty pleasures is my collection of 90's hip-hop. I wasn't even really old enough to remember much of the 90's, seeing as I was 9 when they were over, but there's something about the raw sound of the music that I've always enjoyed. It's not the processed stuff that's passed off as hip-hop today.

I'm absent-mindedly bopping my head along with the beat when I get this weird feeling that makes the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. I'm pretty sure it's not the wind on this blustery November day - _you'd think you'd be safe from wind when you're underground, but you'd be wrong_ - but I'm not sure what it is. I glance up from the screen of my phone, and suddenly I'm watching _Mr. Seems-pretty-normal _next to me run his eyes up the length of my body. My eyes widen and I watch his head tilting as his eyes move from my shoes, up my legs and pause at about chest level. Just when I'm about to get up and move away from the creeper checking me out at the subway stop, his eyes meet mine and I'm staring into these beautiful steel-blue eyes and watching little puffs of warm breath escape his lips, forming misty clouds in the space between us. I'm pretty sure I'm not even breathing to have anything to add to the cloud that's forming.

He's not just _Mr. I'm-a-normal-guy_. No, of course not. Once I can manage to focus my eyes on something other than the quick breaths escaping his lips, I start to see him. Like, really see him. He's got this mess of hair on top of his head that looks like he either rolled out of bed about 5 minutes ago, or spent an hour and a half arranging each strand so it looks like he rolled out of bed about 5 minutes ago. He's wearing a pair of dark jeans and a pair of black All-Stars. Another of my favorite shoes. He's wearing a grey v-neck t-shirt, a burgundy button down - unbuttoned of course, and a black Carhartt jacket. None of it seems to quite make sense together, but somehow, it works. He's definitely not _Mr. I'm-a-normal-guy_, he's sexy as hell. _Well, shit!_

I just keep staring. I could say something, like, oh, I don't know, hi? Or I could get up and walk away, like I was planning on doing a second ago. Creeper. Who stares down a girl at the subway stop if they're not some sort of crazy person? Just as I'm about to finally break this spell that has us both stuck in place and move to a different bench, he sort of clears his throat, which takes a couple of tries, and says "Quest?"

The question catches me off guard and it takes me a second to realize he's nodded at my iPod and he's asking what I'm listening to. I flush a bit with embarrassment and quirk my eyebrow at him a bit.

"Um...yeah...you recognized it?" I stutter.

_Wow, and the award for most stimulating conversationalist goes to...Bella Swan!_ I think to myself. But he smiles and stammers through his own response saying that _Scenario_ is one of his favorites. I can't believe that he actually correctly identified one of my favorite pieces of 90's hip-hop just from the beat through my earbuds. I start giggling. Like full on 12-year-old girl giggling. _God, I'm such an idiot! _I'm sitting here with an amazingly attractive guy who happens to at least like some of the same music that I'm into and I break out into a giggle fit. What the hell is wrong with me? I take a deep breath to calm the giggles and then smile at him.

We start into what amounts to the easiest conversation I've had in a long while. We chat about music and what we listen to. Most of my conversations lately are with other grad students at school, and most of them are so stuck up about their field or their writing or their upbringing that I try to avoid them. I'm so sick of always having to defend my choice of music journalism to others at NYU. I don't want to work for CNN or Fox News. I don't want to cover foreign wars or the recession or elephants. I want to listen to music and write about it. There's so much great music out there that no one knows about and I want to fix that.

As we chat for the next few minutes, I almost forget that it's fucking November and I'm freezing and tired and waiting for my train home. As I hear the telltale sounds of the approaching train in the tunnel part of me doesn't want to leave. But the more rational side of my psyche says that he's just chatting with me and being friendly to cover up for the fact that he was a creeper staring at me awkwardly and that he could never be both normal and interested. One or the other, yes, but not both together - no way.

The train pulls up and I start gathering my things. I grab my bag and my iPod after giving him a quick smile. I've learned that in New York, when your train has arrived you can simply smile at the person you're standing next to and they understand that it means you have to go. I step inside the door of the train and hesitate. Something is telling me to turn around, maybe at least tell him my name, but I shake my head to clear that thought. He's definitely either just humoring me or a complete weirdo. I'm not sure I'm up for finding out either way.

I feel the doors close behind me as they cut off the rush of cold air seeping in from the stairway. The conductor's voice says something over the loudspeaker - I haven't lived in New York long enough to understand the subway conductors yet - and as the train starts to move, I turn to look over my shoulder and find a pair of slate-blue eyes staring at me. I quickly look away, shaking my head one more time. He's definitely a creeper.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**Bella is a little sassy in this one. I think I like her - I'll keep her around for a while. But we'll be back with our boy, Edward next chapter. See you all next Sunday!**

**I have little fic recommendation for everyone who's still hanging with me. My awesome pervy twin and beta, Ms. SassyKassie is working on a little fic of her own. It's called This Is Just Not My Day and you can find it here www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/7059882/1/ It's Carlisle and Bella and Lemon-tastic - check it out!**


	3. Say It Ain't So

**A/N: I've been trying to figure out how to change this fact, but I still don't own anything. I'm still just sharing someone else's toys. I'm getting really good at sharing though. Thanks again to NaughtyHisBella and SassyKassie for their awesome beta skills and their love and encouragement! *HUGS***

Chapter 3 - _Say It Ain't So_

"Next stop, Brooklyn." The announcer's voice from the subway intercom loops in my head as I sit in the eclectic reception area. It took me years to be able to understand the static filled announcements of the NYC subway system. Now, I can't get that crackling, muffled, annoyingly loud voice out of my head. Brooklyn. Brooklyn. Where could she have been heading? She got on the Flatbush train. I continued to let this question roll around in my head as it had been since the doors of the train closed.

All the way to the label meeting today, I thought about those big, brown eyes that stared at me so wide and curious back at the train stop. Alternating with the conductor's Brooklyn announcement that kept cycling through my head, I couldn't help hearing the beat of _Scenario_ running circles in my head as well. This meeting today was pretty important. I've been selling songs for seven years, but this was different. I had to get my head on straight. Problem was, this girl wandering through my head wouldn't leave me alone.

I'd toyed around with playing my own music for a while in the beginning, but it never went anywhere. Sometimes I'd hit up open mic nights at bars near my apartment and play a few songs, always covers, just for fun. I gave it up when I started selling songs, but the itch the play was back and I'd been stretching my stage legs over the last few months. The guys, Emmett and Jasper, were always dragging me out. They were sick of my lack of initiative with the opposite sex as it were. As I've said, I have my share of access to women in the industry or women who want to be in the industry. But, really, I'm so sick of the string of meaningless one-night stands. And I suppose that the guys are sick of my complaining. Not to mention that they both have their girlfriends and at times, I'm just the third- or fifth-wheel in the dinner party and nights-out scene. They tried setting me up once or twice - or eight or nine times - but nothing has ever worked out.

Emmett is my big brother. He's a big oaf but one of the best guys I know. He's a New York City police officer and puts his life on the line day in and day out. He's a big guy, and I wouldn't mess with him if I didn't know him so well. But, because I do, I mess with him every chance I get. My phone vibrates with a text from him while I'm sitting here waiting.

_Wanna check out Franklin Pk Beer Garden with me and Jazz tonight? ~Em _

Hmmm. Beer Garden? Sounds good to me. And Franklin Park? That must be in Brooklyn. Yes. Any reasons that I have to come back to Brooklyn will work for me, that means more chance that I'll bump into trainstop girl again. I tap my phone to my chin trying to think of some sort of smart-ass reply, but I hear the receptionist's buzzer ring and a voice say that they're ready to see me, so I quickly type out my reply and stick my phone back in my pocket.

_Sure. Send me some details later - I have a meeting at The End now. ~EC_

The End Records is a fairly small label representing about fifty artists in the Brooklyn and New York City area. I've been toying with the idea of putting out an album for a while now, really since I got back into playing my own stuff and not just writing for other people. One of the label reps from The End happened to be at Maroc when I played last Saturday night. After a couple of songs, just me and my acoustic, when I was back at the table with Em and Jazz and a round of Heinekens, a mister Ben Cheney approached our table and handed me his card. He was about my age and dressed in a pair of hole-riddled jeans and a Nirvana t-shirt.

I was skeptical, to say the least. Was this guy for real? I took the card, stuck it in my wallet without even really looking at it, said thanks, and returned to my beers and my boys. I'd been involved in the industry long enough to know that there were tons of fly-by-night start up record companies out there and they're willing to promise anything to get you to put down your $500 recording deposit before they disappear. See, the thing is, I don't play open mics under my real name. When I play, I'm Anthony Masen, not Edward Cullen. I've been approached a few times by these illegitimate record companies because they don't know that I'm anyone who should know better.

When I got home that night, a few beers in, and stumbled to my bedroom, the card fell out of my wallet when I removed it from my pants pocket. Picking it up, I noticed for the first time the name of the company, The End Records. I'd heard of them before, which surprised me. I'd even worked with a couple of artists that they had signed early on in their careers. I had tried writing some stuff for a couple of new artists that now worked with The End, and although nothing had come of those partnerships I respected the artists and knew the company was on the up and up. That Monday morning I called and spoke with Ben, and it was because of that phone call that I'm sitting where I am right now.

I heard the receptionist call my name and it took a second to remember that she was talking to me. I didn't use Anthony Masen that often so sometimes it was hard to remember that was me when I heard it in conversation. Usually it was just open mic nights and at those I know it's me they're talking about because I just have to show up and play. I shake my head slightly to clear it, and stand on somewhat wobbly knees, the truth of this meeting hitting me a bit harder than I expected. I'm here to talk about a record deal. I'm here to maybe record and release an album, and I'm scared shitless.

I walk into Ben's office and immediately start to breathe a bit easier. He's sitting at a desk that isn't quite a desk. It's more of a glass-topped table with a pile of CDs on one corner, a laptop with the cover partially closed sitting on the other, and both a cup of coffee and a Monster Energy Drink sitting in front of him. The walls of his office are plastered with band posters and blown up CD cover-art. He's still dressed in jeans, although these happen to be sans the holes that the pair over the weekend sported. He's got on a black t-shirt with some sort of logo or design on it and a black sport coat. He smiles a bit as I walk in the room and extends his hand for me to shake. I immediately feel at ease, which is more than I could say about 10 minutes ago when I was nervously waiting outside.

We sit and chat for the next 45 minutes about all sorts of nothing. Bands that we like, music trends, bars, beer. The conversation is easy and Ben seamlessly segways into my set over the weekend. First thing he asks about my playing is whether or not I write any of my own stuff, since all he saw me play were covers. I laugh to myself a bit, yeah, I guess you could say I write songs. It's been how I've made my living for the last 6 years, not that he knows that. As far as Ben knows I'm just Anthony Masen. I'm not going to reveal my true self to him until I know if the interest in a record is sincere. I don't want to get ahead just because I'm Edward Cullen, prodigy song writer.

We continue talking for another half an hour or so, this time focusing on my songwriting, my playing, and my vision for an album if we're going to make one. We very much see eye-to-eye on my biggest concerns - artistic control and song choice - which makes me feel good about working with Ben and The End, and make arrangements for next week and another meeting where I'll play a couple of original pieces for Ben and his business partners, Tyler Crowley and Eric Yorkie. We shake hands and I leave the building, admittedly with a bit of a bounce in my step.

I step out into the afternoon winter sun and immediately regret leaving my trusty RayBans at home. I pull the hood of my sweatshirt up over my head and pull my coat closed around my torso. It's still fucking cold in November in the Big Apple. As I start down the street, back to catch the J train uptown, my phone vibrates with another text. Retrieving it from my pocket, I glance at the screen and notice it's a message from Jazz.

_Hey, Em asked me to text you - the bar is at 618 St. John's Place. We'll be there around 6. See ya then ~Jazz_

Oh right, beer garden with the guys. That's only about two hours from now, I probably shouldn't head all the way back uptown to my apartment just to turn around and head back to Brooklyn. I quickly type a response to Jazz's message.

_See you there - first round is on Em - just 'cause I said so ~EC_

Slipping my phone back in my pocket, I start hearing the beat of _Scenario_ in my head for probably the thousandth time today. Maybe I'll just walk around Brooklyn for a while and see what there is to see.


	4. Bartender

**A/N: Thanks again to my lovely betas, Naughty and SassyKassie, for encouraging me and making my story better by fixing my spelling issues and typos and asking me the questions that lead to more ideas with this story. Love you ladies! Now, back to some time with Bella.**

* * *

_Chapter 4 - Bartender_

I step off the 3 train and head up the steps, I turn off the airplane mode on my phone, a little trick you learn to save your cell battery when you use subways as much as I do, and I was hit with 15 text messages. _Of course_, I think to myself, can't fail to respond immediately to a text from my best friend without her freaking and sending 20 more after it to find out why I'm not responding. I swear she hasn't figured out that reception in the subways just isn't possible. Just as I open my messaging program, message number 16 arrives.

_Well? I'm waiting! ~A_

Ok, back to the beginning, waiting for what, I wonder? I open text number one and see that Alice wants me to go get some drinks with her and Rose at a bar they discovered last week in Brooklyn. Of course, now that I had made my way back uptown they wanted to get together in Brooklyn. I sighed and slipped my phone back in my pocket. I continued to walk the couple of blocks down the street to Cooper Square so I could drop off the article I had finished last night. Being a journalism graduate student at NYU kept me busy, but it also meant that I spent a lot of time in bars and clubs around the city checking out new bands and undiscovered artists.

I opened the second message from Alice that promised an open mic night at the bar tonight which usually meant one of two things. Either I'd get a headache halfway through the evening because the artists were so terrible or I'd find some new and interesting band to write my next article about. Top that with a possibility of discovering a new beer, and you could count me in.

I quickly scanned through the other messages which just got more and more exasperated as I went and typed out a response.

_Sounds good - sorry for the delay, was on the 3 uptown - meet you at 6? ~B_

I turned the ringer off, expecting a response from Alice, and not liking to be interrupted while in my professor's office. I entered the journalism building on Cooper Square and headed up to the second floor and Professor Weber's office. Angela Weber was by far my favorite professor. Not only was she an awesome teacher, but she was a great inspiration. She had been a staff writer for Rolling Stone, one of the few women to _really_ make it in the music journalism business. It's hard to be taken seriously in a world of rock stars and record execs if you're a female. Most of the time, it's assumed that you're some 'up-and-coming' pop star just looking for your big break, and that you're willing to do almost anything to get there. Angela was a role model for what I want to be.

I poked my head through her office door, removing my earbuds as I did and smiling as I heard the strains of Jeff Buckley streaming through the speakers of her iPod dock. If there was one thing that Professor Weber and I agreed on, it was our love of all things 90's when we're talking music. There is some promising stuff out there now, although not much of the 'major' stuff. The 90's were the height for rock, rap, and I would argue, pop as well. I listen to a bit of everything, but 90's music dominates my playlists.

She smiles as she sees me and I reach into my bag and pull out the couple page review I wrote last night. It was another open mic night review. I had been at Maroc last weekend with the girls to see about some new talent. When we got to the club, we said a quick hi to Emmett and Jasper, who are Rose and Alice's boyfriends, respectively. But, we were here on a girls' night out so we found ourselves a table across the bar and sat down with a round of beers. One thing I loved about my girls, they were both in serious, long-term relationships but they didn't flaunt it, nor did they drag me along as the 5th wheel every chance they got. When we planned a girls' night, it stayed that way, and for that I loved them.

Alice and I met in undergrad, also at NYU, in our first-year journalism class. She was all fashion journalism, all the way and now works as an assistant copy editor for Cosmo. Almost unheard of straight out of college, but that's Alice for you, never takes no for an answer. The day she sat down next to me freshman year, turned, shook my hand and said "Hi, I'm Alice, and we're going to be great friends," I didn't know how right she'd be. She'd become my best friend within a matter of days and like a sister to me by the end of the semester. Now, along with Rose, we were apartment mates.

Angela and I chatted for a few minutes before she read the first couple of paragraphs of my review. I had gone with the intention of writing about Barstool Beats, a band one of my friends had mentioned to me in passing a few weeks ago. Although, when I got there, I was less impressed with them than I was with a guy with an acoustic guitar who got up on stage and played covers of Buckley, Nirvana, and Radiohead. His name was Anthony Masen and he was amazing. Soulful voice, a little bit of grit on the low end, and some serious skills on the acoustic. I couldn't help but write about his set for my review and I explained the change in topic to Angela as she read.

She assured me that changing the topic of the paper was fine and reminded me that the internship opportunity at The Brooklyn Paper was coming up and that I should start writing up my application essay. I thanked her for her time, and guaranteed her that she'd have a draft of my essay by next week to take a look at. I walked out of the building, sticking my earbuds back in my ears and headed back to the subway, the 3 train, and Brooklyn.

I stepped off the train and had a couple of hours to kill until I had to meet Alice and Rose, so I headed up to Sound Fix, one of my favorite independent record stores in the borough. I browsed and listened to music as I sipped on my latte from the coffee shop next door. I tend to get lost here, wandering the rows of CDs and vinyl and chatting with the guy who owns the place. His name is Seth and he loves music almost as much as I do. Alice and Rose have tried to get me to ask him out several times, but really we're just friends. I'm not attracted to him like that, he's more like my twin brother than boyfriend material. _Yeah, and dating your twin is just creepy_, I think sarcastically to myself every time they get suggestive when I mention him.

I glance up at the clock behind the register and notice that it's 5:30 and I should probably head to the bar if I'm going to meet the girls. I pay Seth for a couple of new CDs that I want to check out, toss them in my bag, and head out the door. I head down to the subway, sighing as I set my phone back to airplane mode. I'm going to have another collection of texts when I get off this train. I board the G train toward Atlantic Ave. and take out my well worn copy of A Clockwork Orangeand begin reading somewhere around the middle. It's one of those books that I've read enough times that I can pick it up and start reading anywhere and just get lost in Burgess' world. Sooner than I realize, I'm stepping off the subway and onto the street a couple of blocks away from the bar. I get there just as Alice and Rose are walking up and am greeted with warm smiles and hugs from both of my housemates.

We head into the bar and find a table off to the side of the main sitting area where we'll be able to talk but still hear the bands and singers as they play. As we're waiting for our first round of beers, Em and Jazz walk in to the bar and look around. They spot Alice and Rose and come over to our table to say hello. We had planned a girls' night, and they a guys' night with a friend of theirs, but we often ended up at the same bars even when hanging with our own groups. It worked out that Alice and Jazz and Em and Rose could head to whichever apartment they were spending the night in together that way. After a quick round of hellos, the boys retreated to their table toward the back of the bar to wait for their friend and our drinks arrived.

The girls and I dove right in discussing our days and what we'd been up to. I told them about the mystery man at the subway stop. I'd been pretty much running around the city all day, but ever since our meeting, random songs on my iPod would make a set of steel-blue eyes appear in my field of vision. I couldn't help that my mind kept drifting to the beautiful stranger who had both brightened my day with pleasant idle chatter and admittedly weirded me out a little with the staring. The girls laughed about my luck with guys that of course I didn't get his name, because he sounded like a perfect match.

Yeah, my _luck_ with guys. That's just what I'd call it.

We got lost in discussion for a couple of hours while a few local singer-songwriters took the stage. No one in particular caught my attention to write about for my next review, but it was possible that one of the new CDs I picked up today would prove more inspirational to my writing. It was going on ten, so I bid the girls goodnight. I had an early morning class on Tuesdays so I wanted to get some sleep before my alarm went off at the ass-crack of dawn. I grabbed my bag and headed out of the bar while the girls gathered their things and headed over to see their boys. I gave a quick wave at the guys' table as I headed out. Jazz and Em both smiled and waved and I noticed a black jacket hanging on the back of an empty chair at their table. _Fantastic, _I thought as I made my way to the door_, their friend had made it. Glad their guys' night worked out too. _

I hopped on the 3 train and headed uptown to our SoHo apartment. Alice and Rose chose the place, and also paid more every month than I did. It was their paychecks that kept us in such a nice apartment, certainly more than a journalism grad student would normally be able to afford. As I unlocked the door to the apartment my phone buzzed with a text. Alice.

_You missed that Anthony Masen guy again. He really is pretty good. He came with Em and Jazz. Rose and I are heading to their place tonight. See you tomorrow! ~A_

I always miss the good stuff when I leave early. Anthony Masen was actually very good and I'd missed another set. I wonder if he only does covers or if he does any original work too. So many open mic nights are filled with covers because it's easier for many up-and-comers to emulate someone else than to create their own sound. And he came with Em and Jazz, huh? That must have been who the jacket at their table belonged to. I bet I could find out if he writes any of his own stuff. In fact, I have an interview assignment due in a few weeks, maybe Em or Jazz could hook me up with _some_ local artist to interview.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes: Thanks again for all the new alerts and adds! Hope to keep you guys interested over the next few weeks. Near misses be damned...**


	5. Ironic

**A/N: Love to my betas, Ms. SassyKassie and Ms. NaughtyHisBella...you guys rock my world. Seriously! I really do enjoy hearing from our man, Edward, and I hope you do too, cause here he is again - 'wasting' some time in Brooklyn.**

* * *

_Ironic_

I had a couple of hours after my meeting with Ben at The End before I was supposed to meet the guys at the beer garden. Since I happened to be in Brooklyn, I figured I'd check out one of my favorite record stores in the area. I headed over to Sound Fix to chat with Seth. Sound Fix has been one of my favorite record shops for quite a while. The owner, Seth, and I have gotten to know each other a little bit over the years and he knows what I like. He also knows what I do, both pieces of it. I wanted to share the news of my meeting at The End with him and see if he had any new music for me to check out.

I walked in and the familiar voice behind the counter greeted me, "Yo, Masen, what are you doing down this way?" He knew me as both Edward Cullen and Anthony Masen, but he also knew I was trying to keep the connection hidden, so he'd been kind enough to refer to me by my, I guess you'd call it my stage name, since people in his shop might see me out playing at the bars in this part of town.

"Hey, Seth, how's it goin'?" I replied, offering my fist to bump his.

"Pretty good, man, anything new with you?"

"Actually, I just got out of a meeting with Ben Cheney over at The End. We're talking about me putting something out."

"Really? That's awesome, dude! You know you've always got a salesman on your side here when you get something together. I'd be more than happy to stock whatever you put out - you've got a great sound."

Smiling a little, but maybe blushing a bit too, I shifted the conversation away from me. I mean I was happy to share my news, but putting myself out there like this was still so new and different from what I was used to. I wasn't used to hearing people talking about my playing like this. "So, any new stuff come in that I should check out, Seth?"

Seth pointed out a couple of new releases that he thought I might have some interest in. We chatted for another couple of minutes, I paid him for the CDs that I was taking with me, and I said my goodbyes. I promised to keep him informed as the recording deal progresses with Ben and The End.

I walked out onto the street and stopped in for a cup of coffee to warm up with at the little cafe that sits next to Sound Fix. I seriously hate being cold. That, and coffee is probably my biggest vice, I need at least a cup or two in the morning to feel human and sometimes another in the afternoon to stay that way. I paid for my simple, black coffee and walked back out in the cold, watching the steam pour out of the little hole in the cover. I wrapped my hands around the paper cup and proceeded to wander down the street. I wasn't sure what I was looking for, but I knew I wanted to keep walking. Deep down, I think I knew I was looking for _her_, but I couldn't admit that to myself. _Yeah, because then you'd be the creepy stalker guy...besides, you don't even know where she was headed, you dumbass! Brooklyn is a big place, _I thought to myself as I wandered aimlessly around the block.

I had about a half an hour until I was supposed to meet Jazz and Em at the bar. It was a bit more of a walk than that, in fact, it was a bit more of a subway ride than that, but hell, I'm always late anyway, what's one more time? I took my time, humming to myself as I made my way to the subway stairs. I couldn't figure out what in the world I was humming, it wasn't a song that I knew, but that happened to me from time to time. It usually means it's time to write. When I got inspired to write I usually hear the melody first and then, the lyrics start to come. I hummed this unknown intro in my head for most of the subway ride to the bar, by the time I got there, it was completely lodged in my head and wouldn't get the hell out.

I walked into the Franklin Park Bar and Beer Garden and immediately spotted the big oaf that was my older brother, and the blonde wavy locks of my best friend. Jasper Whitlock, or Jazz as I've called him for years, went to high school with Emmett and I right here in New York City. He had grown up in Texas, but moved to the Big Apple in the middle of ninth grade when his mother accepted a position as a psych professor at NYU. The three of us have been best friends since he sat down at our lunch table over ten years ago.

He is dating Alice Brandon, a little pixie of girl who is best friends with Rose, Emmett's girlfriend. He and Rose met first year of undergrad in their intro to psych course. They were both psych majors and immediately upon receiving their degrees, opened a practice together. They are inseparable, but only as brother- and sister-type best friends could be. There was never a single romantic feeling between the two. He and Alice met when she moved back to NY to work and live with Rose. They had been friends since elementary school, so it was natural that with both of them working in the city they'd also become roommates. Jazz and Alice are great together, they balance each other nicely. Jazz is always cool, calm, and collected. Alice, on the other hand, is usually more like a tornado running through life, so they make a great pair.

I walked up to the table the guys had picked out, took a swig of the beer that was already waiting for me, and sat down. This guys night started out like most others, just bullshitting about the events of our day, or week, as the case may be. Jazz had been busy at the office so he missed our weekly XBox night at Em's place. I, of course, filled them in on the meeting with Ben and how those discussions were going. They were two of the very few people who knew about my double life and my recent recording aspirations. I was Em's brother, so of course Rose would know. And everything Jazz knew, Alice knew too. There were no secrets between those two. The girls, just like the guys, respected my desire to keep my songwriting background and my industry connections out of the spotlight, so I knew they wouldn't say anything. They'd been part of my life long enough now that they were almost like sisters to me and I trusted them completely.

I also filled the guys in on the intriguing girl from the subway.

"So, when are you taking her out, then? She sounds kind of perfect for you." Emmett's question was not surprising. He was my big brother and wanted me to be as happy as he was with Rose.

"See, that's the thing..." I replied, slumping my shoulders a bit and taking a long drink from my beer bottle. "I didn't get her number. In fact, I didn't even get to ask her what her name was." It surprised me just how disappointed I was to admit that fact out loud. I had spoken to this girl for about 10 minutes earlier today and already I couldn't get her out of my head. I think I was losing my mind.

Jazz, sensing my disappointment as he always did, tried to help. "Well, did she mention anything else? Where she works? Does she go to school? Was she heading home or out?"

"I have no fucking idea and it's so frustrating. We just talked about music, and favorite bands, and, you know, inconsequential shit. I'm pretty she's at least 21 because she mentioned hearing bands play in some of the bars around, and she doesn't strike me as the fake ID type, but who knows. That's all I've got to go on. That and the fact that she was on her way to Brooklyn." I slam my beer bottle down on the table just a little too hard. Realizing that it's empty, I push away from the table and make my way to the bar to pick up the next round.

When I return, I smile sadly when I see that the girls have joined us. Rose is sitting on Emmett's lap and his arm is snaked around her waist. Alice has taken the one remaining empty chair that wasn't holding my coat and she and Jazz are laughing quietly amongst themselves. _I want that._

Woah. That thought threw me. I knew I'd been getting tired of the fake industry girls and the pretense and the knowing they only really want to be with me because I'm relatively attractive and have connections. But nowhere in my head had I thought it was because I wanted something more. As I sat quietly sipping on my latest beer, I let my mind wander to the future. To having what Em and Jazz have. To possibly being married and having kids, at which point I almost spit out my beer. Apparently letting my mind wander allowed it to go to some scary-ass places. I'd never really thought about kids before and here I was getting wistful over the idea. What was wrong with me?

After a couple of minutes of being lost in my own head, my friends brought me back to reality. When I arrived at the bar, I'd thrown my name on the open mic list, even if I didn't have my guitar with me. I knew someone would have one that I could play for a couple of songs and I just felt like I needed to sing a little. It was my turn up on stage and as I sat down on the stool and adjusted the mic, my mind drifted to that brown-eyed girl from the trainstop. So that's what I sang first, because, well, Van Morrison rocks. I'd been playing covers at open mic nights. Obviously I could write my own stuff, and I did, frequently. But, there was something about singing your own words in front of a crowd that was far more imposing than singing a little Jeff Buckley or U2 up on stage. I finished up my three songs and rejoined the group at our table. I noticed Alice texting someone with a bit of a smirk on her face, but that was just Alice - always up to something.

We gathered our coats and headed to the door. Jazz had an early morning at the office tomorrow and Emmett was on first shift this month so he had to be up too. It was about midnight and the girls were heading back uptown with us. They didn't stay with Em and Jazz every night, but frequently when our nights out brought us to the same place, they'd all head back together. I lived around the corner from Em and Jazz, so we're all heading the same way.

The guys and I used to live in an apartment together - the ultimate bachelor pad, while we were all just getting started in the city. After I'd sold a couple of songs and was starting to work more, I decided that I needed a place of my own. I need quiet to write and play and sometimes the need to write strikes in the middle of the night. I was sick of worrying about waking up my two best friends. Besides, dealing with Rose once or twice when I'd woken her from her 'beauty sleep' was not a fun time. I was ok with not having to deal with that shit anymore.

We jumped on the 3 and headed toward SoHo. I said my goodbyes to Em, Jazz, Alice, and Rose at their building and walked the couple of blocks to my place in the cold November night. _Fucking November!_ That melody that I just couldn't get out of my head kept running on loop and my mind kept wandering back to the girl from the trainstop.

As I got off the elevator and unlocked the door, the beginnings of a set of lyrics began to follow the incessant melody. _She's somewhere, somewhere, somewhere in Brooklyn..._

* * *

**Chapter End Notes: Thanks for sticking with me. The rest of the story is almost written so as soon as it's done I'll probably be posting more frequently. I want to make sure it's ready to go before I get too ahead of myself. I got a little distracted with Bel Ami this weekend, but we're back on track now :) Have a great week!**


	6. Enter Sandman

**A/N: Thanks to my totally awesome betas, Ms. SassyKassie and Naughty HisBella who I drove crazy this weekend. Good news? The rest of the story is finished and ready to go so I'll be able to post more frequently so you can all get some answers. There are 16 chapters total and an epilogue for you all. I also have one outtake planned, but that one isn't yet written. Enjoy a little bit more time with our girl, Bella :)**

* * *

_Enter Sandman_

Waking up to a completely empty apartment is still kind of shell-shocking to me. I'm in the middle of New York City and besides the sounds of cars outside passing by the building, my apartment is completely silent. Although, even if the girls were here, it'd probably still be silent. It's only 5am and I'm already awake. _What the fuck, _I think to myself. My alarm wasn't going to go off for another hour, but I couldn't sleep last night, I tossed and turned and everytime I closed my eyes all I could see was a pair of steel-blue ones staring back at me.

I couldn't figure out why this random guy, that I'd talked to for maybe 10 minutes at the subway yesterday, wouldn't get out of my head. We had a lot in common, sure, and the chatter flowed easily, but why couldn't I stop thinking about him? I didn't know his name or what he did for a living. Hell, he could have been a random homeless person just hanging out by the subway for all I know. That wasn't that uncommon an occurrence in NYC. Although he didn't _look_ homeless. _No,_ I thought to myself,_ he looked fucking gorgeous. Shit. _

Shaking my head to clear it, I padded out to the kitchen to start the Keurig for my morning coffee. If I was up this early, it was going to be a long day. I had class at 8, but I figured I'd head over early with my coffee and my laptop and get started on the internship essay that I needed to work on. I quickly hopped in the shower, packed my bag, and was out the door by 6:30. It was early and I only had to go a few blocks to get to Cooper Square so I decided to forgo the subway this morning. It was cold, but the morning was clear and I felt like it might help clear my head too.

As I sat down in the small cafe on the bottom floor of the NYU journalism building and pulled out my laptop, I started to think about that _voice_ again. Ever since last weekend at Maroc, I'd been fascinated with Anthony Masen's voice. We had situated ourselves in a back corner of the bar, wanting to be able to chat while we listened. He wore a baseball cap, pulled down tightly obscuring most of his face, but I was more interested in the sound anyway. I wasn't Alice; for me there was no focus on the fashion of the artists I found interesting. I didn't really care if they came out wearing footie pajamas or three-piece Armani suits.

In fact, often times, when listening to a new artist for the first time, I listen with my eyes closed, just as I had done for most of Masen's set that night. Cutting off one sense heightens others so it makes the sound much richer if I listen without seeing. It was artists like Masen that made me want to do what I do. There is so much undiscovered _real _talent out there that is often overlooked for "the next big thing" in the industry. Often, those big things are empty shells that industry leaders can fill with whatever they think will sell records. _And usually, they do, _I think sardonically to myself.

I'm silently kicking myself for leaving when I did last night. I missed another set from Anthony Masen, but I'm hoping since he obviously knows Emmett and Jasper, and therefore my girls as well, that I'll be able to check out another set sometime soon. I also remind myself that I wanted to ask Emmett about hooking me up with him for my interview piece.

I open my laptop and the file containing the essay assignment for the internship possibility with The Brooklyn Paper. The question posed to the applicants is "Why do you want to work for The Brooklyn Paper?" _Open-ended, much?_ I sit staring at the cursor waiting for something inspirational to pop into my head. Why _do_ I want to work for The Brooklyn Paper? Maybe I need to backtrack to why I went to in journalism in the first place. I start writing and get lost in the process, one of my favorite things about writing. I get so absorbed in the process I almost don't realize that it's 7:50 and I have to head upstairs to class or I'm going to be late.

I slide into my seat somewhere around the middle of the lecture hall and re-open my laptop. Usually I love this class, as I've said, Angela is a great inspiration to me, but today my mind keeps drifting. I keep seeing steel-blue eyes staring at me as the subway doors close and hearing that soulful voice from Maroc on loop in my thoughts. I can't seem to focus and before I realize that I haven't caught a single thing that Angela has said during the hour, it's over and everyone is leaving.

"Everything ok, Bella?" I hear Angela say as I'm walking toward the lecture hall door.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, just a lot on my mind today is all. Sorry I sort of zoned out there, it's not like me."

"I know it's not, but it's ok. We all have an off day sometimes. Go home and get some rest, you look exhausted."

"Yeah, didn't sleep well last night. I kept tossing and turning. I guess all this internship and 'real world' coming down the line stuff must be starting to stress me out or something." I answered.

_No way in hell I was telling her that I didn't sleep because I couldn't stop thinking about a pair of piercing eyes or hearing the voice of some local musician who I'd seen play three cover songs in a bar last weekend. I needed her to think I was at least halfway sane if she was going to write recommendations for me in the coming months. _

We walked out of the lecture hall together chatting. She was telling me that her husband was really excited about some new prospect that he had at the record studio yesterday. Some new-comer to the scene that really impressed him at an open mic night. She didn't know the name but said that she thought of me and my love of any man on stage with an acoustic when Ben was telling her about this guy. She thinks they're working on a deal to put out an album if everything pans out. I'd be curious to know if it was anyone I'd ever heard. She said she'd ask Ben the name again and let me know.

As we parted ways I promised not only to get some rest, but also that I'd drop my first essay draft off to her office on Friday before the end of the day. She wanted to take a look at it this weekend so we could work on edits next week. Smiling, I waved and headed back out in the cold.

"Fucking November!" I muttered as I walked the couple of blocks to the apartment. It was still cold as shit outside and I really wasn't feeling up to much besides some sweatpants, a cup of coffee, and my laptop today, so that's what I decided to do. I stopped off in the kitchen to turn on the Keurig again and then went and changed into my favorite pair of sweats. As I sat on the couch with my steaming cup of caffeinated goodness, I flipped on the TV for some background noise and pulled up what I'd started of the internship essay.

A few hours, and several cups of coffee later, I was startled from my work by the door to the apartment swinging open and giggling pouring into the room. Alice walked into the apartment on her cell phone, smiling and mouthing "Rose" to me as she continued to listen to the other end of her conversation.

"Right, well I'm home now so I'm going to run, but I'll see you tonight!" She said before setting her phone on the counter.

Turning to look at me, Alice's eyes grew wide and a look of concern washed over her face. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean, what's wrong? Nothing is wrong, I'm fine."

"You're in sweatpants, you've been through 6 K-Cups, and you've got circles under your eyes that are darker than I've seen them in months!" She practically shrieked at me.

"I just didn't sleep well last night is all. I wanted to get some work done on this internship essay and I needed the caffeine to do that. I'll be great tomorrow, don't worry about me." I smiled at her, trying to reassure her that I really was fine.

The rest of the week passed with very little excitement. I continued to work on my essay, and my next review piece. I had really gotten into one of the CDs that I bought at Sound Fix the other day and decided to do my next piece as an album review. I got pretty much caught up on the sleep I'd missed out on Monday night. Class on Thursday was much more productive for me and the discussion we had about the influence of blogging on print media was intriguing. I put the finishing touches on my essay draft and headed to see Angela on Friday morning. By the time I handed both that, and this week's reviews in, I was ready for a drink, even if it was only 10 am when I walked out of her office.

As I headed back toward the apartment, I slipped my phone from my pocket and sent a text to both Alice and Rose.

_Pencil Factory tonight? 8:00? I heard there's supposed to be a great beer selection and and open mic night...you know I can't say no to either of those... ~B_

You just never know who might be playing an open mic night in Brooklyn.

* * *

**Chapter end notes: More to come later this week...I'm impatient, maybe even tomorrow. Enjoy! Thanks for sticking with me, and remember, reviews make me smile :)**


	7. One Week

**A/N: And, our boy is back. Thanks again to my wonderful betas, MsSassyKassie and Naughty HisBella. You girls rock my world. Thanks to all the new followers out there - I hope I can keep you entertained, at least for a little while! And back to my disclaimer, which I've forgotten for the last couple of chapters, I don't own anything, but I'm really good at sharing!**

* * *

_One Week_

_She's somewhere, somewhere, somewhere in Brooklyn..._

The single line of lyrics plays through my head as I'm drifting to sleep in the quiet of my apartment. I wake up and start a pot of coffee and sit down at my piano to start working on this melody that keeps running through my head. It's been driving me crazy and usually getting notes down on paper gets them out of my head.

I spend most of the day just tinkering at the piano until I get what seems like the right melody down on paper. It'll need some work, but at least it's a start and maybe I'll be able to concentrate on something other than these notes this week. Em, Jazz and I get together on Wednesday night for our XBox night. Beers, video games, and pizza; sounds like a great guys night to me. Other than that, I spend an inordinate amount of time during the early part of the week wandering around Brooklyn, pretending I'm not looking for that girl from the trainstop. It's ridiculous, I know, but something keeps pulling me back to the subway and Brooklyn.

Friday night there's a showcase going on at the Pencil Factory in Brooklyn. Most of the acts that have signed with The End are going to play a few songs and show off the diversity of the company. Ben called on Monday and asked me if I'd want to play a couple of songs too. They're asking a few of their potential acts to play in order to hype the future of the label a little. He said that covers were fine for this showcase, but I told him that I had an original piece I was thinking of finally sharing. It's nothing that I've written and sold so the connection shouldn't be there for most people. Besides, the stuff I write to sell sounds totally different than the stuff I write for myself.

The showcase is billed as an open mic night of The End artists and I'm grinning internally to be included as an "artist" in this great lineup. Thankfully the two groups that I'd had potential song deals with that are signed with The End never met with me in person, so there's no worry over my cover being blown. I spend most of the day on Thursday figuring out which three songs are going to make up my set for Friday night. I make sure to let Emmett and Jazz know so that we can make plans to meet up for a couple of beers at the bar before the show starts. _I'm going to need a little liquid courage this time around if I'm going to play my own song, _I think to myself.

Between working on that damned melody and prepping for the showcase on Friday, the week kind of flies by. Before I know it, it's lunchtime on Friday and I can't stand being cooped up in my apartment anymore. I've spent so much time tinkering and practicing songs that I'm going stir crazy so I decide to head down to Brooklyn a little bit early. I have a few papers to sign at The End, and Ben had asked me to stop in sometime today to get them taken care of. I'm thinking maybe I'll do that, grab some lunch, check out Sound Fix again and invite Seth to the showcase, and maybe write for a while at my favorite coffee shop. Either that or I'll end up aimlessly wandering Brooklyn, _not_ looking for the girl from the subway.

_Yeah, right, stalker. You know you're still trying to find that beautiful, brown-eyed girl from last week, you crazy idiot. Do you really think you'll be able to find the needle in the fucking haystack?_

I shake my head to clear out the internal chastisement that's running rampant. But really, what the hell was I thinking? I'm looking for one out of the 2 and a half million people that live in Brooklyn; and that's assuming she actually _lives_ in Brooklyn. I'm out of my mind.

I step off the 3 train and feel my shoulders slump slightly. Everytime I'm at a subway station lately I hope that I'm magically going to bump into her again, but I'm done with my train ride downtown and there's no sign of her. I have to stop off at The End quick and sign something for tonight about playing as a unsigned artist with the label, then I'll head over to Sound Fix to see Seth.

I make my way over to The End, step in the front door, and freeze. I see a petite, auburn-haired form with her back to me chatting with Ben out in the waiting area. She's about the right height, and dressed in the simple, relaxed fashion that my subway girl was the day I saw her. No red Nikes but she's a girl, she probably owns like a thousand pair of shoes, right? A pair of dark wash skinny jeans and an old-school style fitted track jacket show off her curves just about right, too. It can't be her, can it?

"Hey hon, can you hang out for a few minutes? I've got to get a couple of forms signed by one of my acts for tonight" I overhear Ben say.

The dark-hair swishes as she turns her head toward the door, and me, and my heart stutters, but quickly starts again. It's not her. I'm not sure if I'm happy or disappointed. I mean, of course I'd like to see her again, but he just called her 'hon' and I know Ben's married. If this girl I'd been chasing for the last week turned out to be Ben's wife, I'd be dying.

"Sure, dear, I'll be right in the other room," she responds before turning toward the offices in the building. I brace myself against the door for a second and work on regaining my bearings. The amount that just the possibility of having run into her again affected me was unbelievable. I needed to get my head on straight. Just as I was puffing out the breath I didn't realize I'd been holding, Ben snaps me back to reality.

"Masen! What's up, man? You ok? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

I chuckle. "I wish, man. Yeah, I'm fine, just startled for a second. I thought I saw someone. Anyway, how are you doing?"

"Doin' well. Hey, have you ever met my wife?"

_So she is his wife, thank god it's not subway girl. God, I need a new nickname for her, I keep getting images of that Jared guy who lost all that weight "just from eating sandwiches" in my head when I think 'subway girl.' _

"Nope, can't say that I have."

"Ange, wait, I want to introduce you to someone," Ben hollers toward his office. She turns back around, smiles, and shakes my hand.

"Ange, this is Anthony Masen; Masen, my wife, Angela Webber."

"Pleased to meet you," she says, smiling. "Oh! You're the singer that Ben was telling me about the other night. The one that might be signing with him, right?"

"Yep, that's me," I state as I glance at Ben, rolling my eyes.

"Hey, you know I don't have any secrets from my best girl," he shrugs and grins at me like a lovesick fool. I know from stories that Ben told me the other day when we were meeting that they've been married since they graduated high school, but still act like teenagers.

She giggles and gives him a quick peck on the cheek, excuses herself, and heads back to his office. I feel that newly familiar tug that makes me feel like I want what Ben has. I want what my brother and Jazz have. I have a weird feeling that I could have it too, if I could only find my _somewhere in Brooklyn._

I sign the papers that Ben needed and head over to Sound Fix. I tell Seth about the showcase tonight and he informs me that he's already planning on being there. He and Ben work fairly closely together since they're both local businesses, supporting local artists. Seth frequently features the discs of The End artists in his store so the two of them have a good working relationship. Seth likes to check out these showcase shows so he knows more about the artists and albums he's promoting.

We fist-bump again, _what, we're guys, it's what we do, ok?,_ and I head over to grab a cup of coffee at Kinfolk Studios. It's another of my favorite coffee shops in the area and has great space for working while you're there. I slide into a seat and pull out my notebook. _Yeah, I'm that kind of old-school, sue me!_ I still have that somewhere in Brooklyn lyric running through my head so I sit and start to work on something to go with it. I guess I should stop fighting the idea that this song is about _her_ and just give in and write it. Maybe then she'll leave me alone.

_She was covered in leather and gold_

_21 years old_

_I lost her in the cold_

_It's unfair she's out there_

_Somewhere, somewhere, somewhere in Brooklyn_

_She's somewhere, somewhere, somewhere in Brooklyn_

I'm tapping my pen on the notebook and the melody that I'd worked out at the piano this week is streaming through my head. This is so different from my normal work, but I like it. And for now, it's just a start. We'll see what this becomes. I'd brought my guitar with me today because of the showcase. I've played enough open mics lately that I know I can usually borrow someone's guitar, but for something like this showcase I really want to be on my game. Especially now that I've decided to play one of my own songs as well, I need to have an instrument that I'm comfortable with since I'll be nervous enough as it is.

I set the case on the seat next to me and click the latches open. I smile when I see my baby nestled in the golden crushed velvet interior of the case. It's several years old, but it's the guitar I learned to play on and there are too many memories for me to ever get rid of it. It's worn in just right, and although I own several guitars, this is always my go-to piece when I'm playing out somewhere.

The coffee shop is basically empty. It's just me and an older couple in the corner who are enjoying coffees while reading their paper. _I want that someday._ These fleeting, wistful thoughts of happily-ever-afters are starting to become a little unnerving. _When did I become such a fucking girl? _I have been to this coffee shop plenty of times and they never mind me screwing around with my guitar while I'm here, so I start to strum out the melody I'd been working on all week. I'd written it on the piano originally but I converted all the notes and runs to the guitar as I sat here, running the verse I'd worked out as I did.

I sat there for a couple of hours and about 5 coffees working on this new song. During the time that I'd sat here it had become almost an obsession to get onto paper what I had been avoiding all week. Writing had long been a form of therapy for me, allowing me to work out feelings through my music, but this obsessive feeling that was pouring into this particular song was different. By the time I had finished coffee number six, I had a song. It wasn't my normal style, but it was exactly what I was feeling about my _somewhere in Brooklyn_ girl.

I wrote about talking to her on the bench at the subway stop and how easily our conversation flowed. I wrote about not getting to find out who she was before it was too late. I even wrote about my sad, somewhat obsessive wandering around Brooklyn asking people if they knew a girl with brown hair and brown eyes, _yeah, way to be specific, idiot,_ who wore red Nike high tops. Before I knew it, several hours had passed and it was about time to head over to the Pencil Factory and The End's showcase night. I packed up my guitar and my notebook, paid for the total of eight coffees that I had consumed and the plate of macaroni and cheese that I'd downed for lunch, and headed off to the bar, with a nagging feeling tugging at the pit of my stomach. _Or maybe it was just the overload of caffeine, genius? Yeah, that must be it._


	8. Something to Talk About

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the amazing response to this little story! I'm glad you're all enjoying and I hope you stick with me and my insanity. Thanks again to MsSassyKassie and Naughty HisBella - you girls rock my world! I own none of the Twilight stuff, but I'm super good at sharing!**

* * *

_Something to Talk About_

As per usual, I got a text back from Alice in about 2.3 seconds; faster than should be possible for her to read my message, type out a response, and hit send. I don't know how she does it.

_Of course! Sounds perfect! See you there at 8 - I have to finish up some work at the office this evening. ~A_

About 15 minutes later I heard from Rose as well.

_I have an appointment at 7, but I'll meet you guys there when I get done. Have a beer ready for me - it's been a long day. ~Rose_

I had to laugh. Often Rose's Fridays were very long and very busy. It was easier for people to take time from work for their appointments and somehow it seemed that some of her most difficult patients had standing Friday appointments at her office. A few minutes later my phone beeped again with another text from Rose.

_Just talked to Jazz - the boys are heading to PF tonight too - guys' night. Their friend Masen is playing for the open mic showcase. Should be cool. ~Rose_

Woah. I can't say I wasn't hoping that Anthony Masen would be at the open mic night tonight, but I hadn't dared think that he might _actually _be there. I'd been dying to hear that sinful voice again. Maybe Emmett and Jazz could introduce me and I could ask about that interview assignment I had on the back burner too.

I spent the late morning cleaning up the apartment and organizing my school work. The semester was winding down and it'd be time for finals before I knew it. I also wanted to be ready to work with Angela on edits for my internship application. After this semester I'd just have an internship semester left and I'd be done with my degree. I'm really hoping that this position works out because I can't wait to really get into a 'real world' situation and do what I love.

As I got ready that afternoon, knowing that I was going to hear Anthony Masen again really screwed with my mojo. I'm not usually one who puts too much effort into my appearance. Minimal makeup, a pair of jeans, some sort of tee and I'm out the door. Today, I spent some extra attention on my hair and made sure I had on a cute top. I threw my leather jacket and scarf on over that and I even broke down and decided to wear a pair of heels with my usual skinny jeans. I don't wear heels as a general rule, but with as much walking around the city as I do, they're just not always practical. I haven't figured out how Alice and Rose are constantly in heels, but from time to time I liked the look. I pulled out my favorite pair of Louboutins and slicked on some lipgloss and headed out the door.

I arrived at the Pencil Factory just after 8 and found Alice had already grabbed a table. It was a good thing she had gotten there when she did because the place was starting to fill up. I had to imagine that several of the arrivals were the artists and bands that were going to perform tonight. Turns out the open mic night is a showcase of artists on The End Records deals, showing what the label has going for it. I listen to several of the acts that have signed with The End, so I'm curious to see who shows up tonight to perform. I'm really excited about prospects from tonight's show for reviews and writing pieces.

I grabbed a round of beers since Rose would be arriving soon and sat back down at the table. We were toward the back of the bar, off in a corner, which was perfect because we could hear the music, but we were far enough away to still chat as well. It also meant it wasn't quite so crowded, as everyone usually tried to gather close to the stage. Jazz and Rose walked over to our table together, likely having left the office at the same time. He leaned down and kissed Alice's cheek, one of the sweet little gestures that made the two of them who they were.

"I'm going to go grab a table toward the front so we can watch the show. Masen's joining us and playing tonight. I'll see you ladies later," he said to us and turned to find somewhere for the guys to sit.

"So Bella, how's the internship application going? Any word yet?" Alice smiled happily as she asked about the biggest thing going on in my life at the moment.

"I turned in my essay draft to Angela this morning. I had a paper to hand in as well. She's going to take a look at the essay this weekend so that we can go over it next week during her office hours. It's due next Friday."

"Awesome, I'm sure your paper is great. You're such a wonderful writer," she smiled.

Now, don't get me wrong, Alice is almost always happy go lucky and excited for her friends, but her interest and encouragement seemed off somehow tonight. _You're just nervous about the internship and excited to hear that Masen guy play again. Your brain is the one that's off, not Alice. _I continued mentally berating myself for my distraction until I saw Rose's fingers snapping in front of my face, and a little too close for comfort for that matter.

"Earth to Bella!" she snapped.

"What? Oh, sorry, zoned out there for a minute. I think all the stress of this internship thing is starting to get to me. Let's talk about something else."

"We were! I was just asking if you were excited to hear Anthony Masen play again. I know last time you saw him you got all excited about writing a review for class," Rose quipped at me.

"Oh, right. Yeah. I really like his voice, there's something gritty and soulful and just, well, _real _about it. I've been hoping to hear him play again, so it should be good. Speaking of, I've been meaning to ask you, he's friends with Em and Jazz right?"

"Yep!" Alice giggles out her answer to my question. _God, she's weird tonight._

"Well, I was wondering. I really like his sound and he's local. I have this assignment, one of my last for the semester, where I have to do an interview piece with a local artist. I was wondering if you girls might hook me up with him, or find out if he'd be up for it. It'd really help me out. I have some musician friends I could ask, but I'd really like to work with someone I don't really know yet so that it's more of a true interview."

Rose looks at Alice questioningly. _What is up with these two tonight?_

"Um...well, sure we can ask. I'll talk to Emmett tonight and see what he thinks. I'm sure it probably won't be much of a problem," Rose replies.

Alice giggles again and then changes the subject to some model or actress or something that was at the magazine for a shoot today. I zone out a bit again, trying to figure out why they're acting so weird today. While I'm lost in my head, a certain pair of dazzling eyes pops into my head. It's been happening off and on all day when I daydream and I'm not entirely sure what to make of it. Why am I daydreaming of the creepy stranger from the subway stop?

As I tune back into their conversation, I hear the MC for tonight's event start everything off and announce the first act. I grabbed my notebook from my bag, _yeah, at shows I worked old-school like this, what can I say, there's something more personal about a pen and paper,_ and laid it open to a blank page on the table. Just in case I found something I wanted to write about, I'd be prepared.

I let my eyes close and lost myself in the music. I'd heard Sleepy Sun before and I liked their music. Alice and Rose and I chatted through a couple of the other bands I'd seen before and then we heard the MC announcing an artist that was possibly going to sign with the label. Rose got up to grab our next round of beers before the next set started.

These showcases were nice because there was usually a bit of variety presented in the different offerings from a label. I was particularly excited now because I knew we had gotten to the singer-songwriter that I was particularly excited to see. As Rose slid another beer in front of me on the table, I heard the first strains of the guitar. From where we were situated, I couldn't really see the stage beyond seeing that he was dressed in a dark hoodie and a baseball cap again.

I closed my eyes and listened as he played through the opening strains of Hallelujah by Jeff Buckley. Truly a great song, and with his soulful voice, the sound was amazing. He then announced his second as a song called I'll Be Your Lover, Too, which was written by a singer-songwriter from London named Marcus Foster. I'd heard the original version of this song a few times before, but there was something so different about his take on the song and I just about melted. _Holy shit, just his voice is getting me all hot and bothered. What the hell is wrong with me? I'm not usually this, um, _excited_ by music. _As the song ended, he nervously cleared his throat and thanked the crowd that was clapping and cheering. He informed us that his next piece would be a song he'd written called Stray Dog. _Well, I guess that answers that question. He does write his own stuff too. Let's hear it, 'Mr. Sultry,' what kind of songwriting talent do you have hidden up your sleeve? _

The opening guitar work was intricate and beautiful and then his lyrics started to do things to me that I'd never really felt from listening to someone perform before. I let their meaning swim around my brain as I lost myself in the song.

_Oh to each their own_

_When you can call on your mind_

_It's a crime to hold back the tears sometime_

_And, wasted wasted, all before_

_You forget what you came here for_

_And, you need to see the signs_

_And, you need to stop wasting time_

_And, start to save that stolen_

_Story that you heard before._

_And I waited for you, but you're long gone_

The song was beautiful and over way too fast, if you ask me. I was still lost in the ebb and flow of the lyrics and the guitar work when my brain caught up that he was thanking the crowd and leaving the stage. As I came back down to reality I started to scribble furiously in my notebook. Thoughts, feelings, questions I wanted to ask if I got the interview set up. I could barely write fast enough to contain all the things that performance made me feel. I couldn't wait to get home and write, so I told Alice and Rose that I'd catch up with them later and that I needed to head home and get my thoughts on paper.

This wasn't the first time I'd left a show in a rush, excited to get writing, but it was certainly the first time I'd felt the need so strongly. On my way out the door, I glanced at the table I knew Jazz had snapped up when he arrived with Rose. He and Em were sitting there sipping beers and chatting animatedly amongst themselves. There was a chair with a coat thrown over the back and a third beer on the table, but no one else was sitting with them. I assumed that Anthony Masen was packing up from his set or something.

I gave the guys a quick wave and headed out the door and to the subway. I knew sleep wouldn't be coming easily tonight, at least until I got all of the thoughts thundering around my head down on paper. Somehow, I feared even then sleep wouldn't come so easily with all that I was feeling from that performance. _Something tells me I'll be a little too wound up to sleep tonight. Seriously, what the hell is wrong with me? _I mutter to myself and shake my head to clear it, as I step out into the cold November night.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes: Please, go back and play the song while you read. It's so swoony. I promise!**


	9. I Need to Know

**A/N: **

****NOT ACTUALLY A NEW CHAPTER - JUST HAD TO FIX A LITTLE SOMETHING IN THIS CHAPTER SO I'M RE-POSTING** Thanks to MizzVicki for the catch! **

**I can't believe that people are reading and enjoying this, but I'm so, so happy that you are! Thanks for sticking with me, even through all the near misses. Just put a little trust in me, I might drive you crazy for a while, but I certainly HOPE that in the end it'll be worth it. Reminder: I don't own anything Twilight or otherwise, I just like to share other people's toys. Big love to my amaze-balls betas, Ms. SassyKassie and Naughty HisBella for all their love, support, and kicks in the ass! Love you girls!**

* * *

_I Need to Know_

I sat at the table, beer in hand, with my leg bouncing nervously. I think I was making the whole table shake.

"Woah, dude, relax. You've played tons of open mic nights, what's with the nerves tonight, bro?" Emmett looks at me with real concern in his eyes.

"I'm playing one of my songs tonight, man. I've never done that before. Puts me out there a little more than usual is all," I replied, taking a long drink and downing half my bottle of beer.

"You'll be fine. You clearly have real talent, man, and the company guys already love you. It'll be great," Jazz added.

"Yeah, I'm sure it'll be ok. I'm just a little nervous. I'll be fine."

From there, thank God, Jazz changed the subject, telling us about some news story he'd seen this afternoon. They distracted me from my nerves and before I knew it the showcase was starting. We were sitting at a table toward the stage so that it'd be easy for me to make my way up front when it was time. A couple of the other bands that were signed to The End performed some of their original work mixed with a few covers. It was a nice to hear such a variety of music both in age and style. That's one thing I really loved about these showcase nights.

After about an hour and a half of performances, it was my turn to take the stage. I got up and adjusted the microphone. I fiddled with my guitar a little as well, just trying to buy myself some time and gather my thoughts. I strummed the first few bars of Hallelujah by Jeff Buckley. Buckley was one of my biggest inspirations for music that I played and wrote for myself, so it was a strong starter for me. As I played, I felt myself relax into the music. I'm not sure what had me so nervous leading up to being on this stage tonight, but whatever it was seemed to be seeping out through my fingers onto the strings.

I had decided early on that I'd play my own song last so I chose a song by Van Morrison next. I was sticking to the singer-songwriter vibe that I'd started with using the Buckley song. I'll Be Your Lover, Too was a favorite of mine to play, and I like to think that the spin I put on it to make it my own was interesting and new. As I played my way through the last few notes of Van Morrison's song, I took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, getting ready to put myself out there like never before. I played the opening to Stray Dog and closed my eyes. I couldn't look at the crowd right away so I just focused on what I was singing.

As I played the last couple of notes, I slowly opened my eyes and saw that the crowd was clapping and smiling. They seemed to like it and I quickly let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I thanked the crowd and stepped off the platform and found my way over to Ben and Angela who were standing together at the edge of the bar. He was smiling and so was she.

"That review she wrote was right, he's phenomenal. And he can write too! That last piece, Stray Dog was it? Amazing!" Angela trailed off as I walked up to them, but I'd overheard at least part of their conversation. _Wait, was she talking about _my_ song? Did I hear her say Stray Dog?_

"Hey Ben, what'd you think?"

"Man, that was awesome. I'm glad you decided on playing something you wrote too, that was a great piece. You can really write. We really need to get working on putting something out, it's going to be fantastic." Ben smiles a very genuine smile at me and then continues, looking quickly at Angela who nods.

"So, Angela was just telling me that one of her students, saw you play at Maroc that night I was there. She wrote one of her review assignments on your set. She didn't put together that the review and the guy I'd been telling her about were one in the same until tonight. She said the review was great and really well written."

"Huh. That's cool. It was just for a school assignment? She doesn't work anywhere, right?" I asked, suddenly nervous that people were out there writing about me.

"Nope, not yet, but she's pretty much a shoo in for a paid internship at The Brooklyn Paper in the spring. We're working on her application materials right now. She seemed pretty taken with your ability. She certainly was right," Angela answered.

"Well, thanks, I'm honored. I know that you know your stuff, Ben was bragging about your work history when I was at the office one day." I felt myself blush, having this former Rolling Stone staff writer gushing over my playing. "Ben, I'm glad you liked the set. Can we get together this week and finish talking things over? I'll give you a call on Monday and see when a good time is to stop by?"

"Sure, sounds good, man. Enjoy the rest of the show and we'll talk on Monday. Great job tonight!"

As I turned to head back to the table where Em and Jazz were waiting, I saw a swish of mahogany hair and a pair of dark skinny jeans heading out the door. Her back was too me, but my breath caught in my throat at the thought. _That couldn't have been her, could it?_

Just as I was starting to shake my head to clear the thought, when I noticed the leather jacket with the gold zippers that she had on and the big, girly, red, blue, and gold scarf. My heart started to beat faster. _It really can't be, can it? No fucking way. There's no way that she was here tonight! What are the chances? It can't be..._

Jazz snaps his fingers right in front of my eyes and I swear to God, one of these days I'm going to slap him when he does this.

"Dude, what's wrong? You zoned out there."

"I think that was _Subway Girl._ I mean _Somewhere in Brooklyn Girl._ I mean, well, that girl I was telling you guys about the other night. I think she was here. That looked just like the jacket she had on, and the scarf. I remember the scarf."

"You sure? I mean, what are the odds that she'd be at the same bar as you?" Emmett voices the same concern that I'd had.

"I don't know, but I have to find out. I'll be right back."

I ran for the door, almost knocking over a waitress carrying a full tray of drinks. I shout a quick apology over my shoulder and keep running. I hit a wall of cold air as I step out of the door and I look left and then right frantically. _Did she get a cab? Was she headed to the subway? The closest stop had to be Greenpoint, just a couple of blocks from here. Should I look for her? What the hell am I thinking? I don't even know it was her. I really am that creepy guy. Shit._

I turn around, puffs of white misty breath hanging on the cold November air around my head. My shoulders slump and I head back inside, slowly make my way through the crowd, and slide into my chair. Without saying a word, I pick up the fresh beer that Emmett had waiting for the end of my set and down the whole thing, slamming the empty bottle on the table.

Hesitantly, Emmett looks my way and says, "it wasn't her?"

"I don't know, when I got outside it was like she vanished. No trace of her anywhere. I thought about running to Greenpoint to see if she was getting on the subway, but that felt really crazy. I mean, I don't even know if it was really her."

"Well, you did say she was heading to Brooklyn the other day, right? Wouldn't be totally off base that she might be at a bar down here on a Friday night. Besides, you said you guys talked about music too, right? I mean this is a pretty big showcase. Maybe she heard about it and wanted to check it out," Emmett carefully said. I could tell he was trying to convince both me and himself that I wasn't losing my fucking mind and seeing things.

"Maybe she lives around here?" Jazz seemed wary of getting my hopes up.

"Fuck, I don't know, maybe. It's too late now anyway. She's gone again," I sighed. _Maybe she really _is_ somewhere in Brooklyn._

We finished a couple more rounds and got ready to head home. The guys had stopped to get their girls, who apparently had had a table in the back of the bar with their friend Bella. I knew that Bella lived with Alice and Rose, and that she and Alice had met in undergrad. Somehow we'd never met though. She was still in school, a grad student now I think, so she would go visit her family during breaks fairly often. I think she was from out of state somewhere. North Carolina? Virginia? Florida? Shit, I can't remember. She had left early because she had some work to do or something like that.

We didn't hang out with the girls all that often as a group. I think both Emmett and Jasper felt bad that they had their girls and I didn't. They didn't like making me feel like the 5th wheel, nor did they try to force me to hang out with some random girl by having Alice and Rose bring a friend. If they were going out as couples, I usually just hung out at home that night, no big deal. It's why we kept our girls' nights and guys' nights separate. Even if we ended up at the same place half the time.

"Hey, by the way, my friend Bella has an assignment for school where she has to interview some local artist. She was wondering if you'd mind if she interviewed you, Edward. Well, really, she wants to interview Anthony. Don't worry, I haven't mentioned that you're one in the same," Alice says, giggling at the end. _Sometimes she's so weird._

"Um, yeah, we can probably do that. You have my number so see when it has to be done by or whatever and let me know. I'll see what I can do. I have a pretty intense meeting lineup this week with some of the record people. I've got song deadlines to meet, but I'll see if I can squeeze something in. Maybe she can call me and we can do like a phone interview."

Alice glanced at Rose and winked. "Awesome! She'll be excited! She's been bugging me all week to find out if you'd mind."

"How does she know about me? Did she see me play or did you just tell her that you happened to know some local artist?"

"Remember a couple of weeks ago with the open mic night at Maroc?" she asked.

"Yeah, that was a pretty good show, some great talent there that night."

"Yep! You were the great talent. At least if you ask Bella. She went straight home after and wrote some amazing review piece for an assignment for school. Apparently Angela loved it."

"Angela?"

"Yeah, Bella's professor. She's some former writer or something that teaches at NYU now. Bella's really excited to be working with her."

"Is it Angela Webber?"

"Yes! That's it!"

"Ha. She's Ben's wife. The guy from The End Records. I actually just met her when I was talking to Ben after my set. They were here together. She was telling me that one of her students wrote a review of my Maroc set that was apparently fantastically written, and pretty complimentary of me. I wonder if it's the same student." _This was all getting a little too 'it's a small world' for me. So weird._

"Oh, I'll bet it is, Bella's a great writer and she just loved your set. She was so pissed that she missed your set last week. She had to be up early, so she didn't stay too late at Franklin Park the other night."

"Huh, well if she enjoys the music and is a decent writer, and it seems as though both of those are true, then I'd definitely be down for the interview. Go ahead and set us up, Alice."

She squealed just a little too enthusiastically, coughed to unsuccessfully try to cover it up, and winked at Rose again. Rose giggled a little too. _What the hell was up with those two? I seriously don't understand females. So fucking strange._

We all walked outside together and headed to the subway since we lived so close to one another. I fell into bed when I got home and tossed and turned most of the night as visions of that red, blue, and gold scarf, and that leather jacket, and that skin tight pair of jeans assaulted my mind. I swear it looked just like the same things I'd seen her in that first day. Although the high heels that I saw tonight were a bit different than the red high tops. I must admit though, they were sexy as fuck. _So, not sleeping tonight, that's for sure._

I dozed off and on but kept waking up to images of _somewhere in Brooklyn girl_ in my head. I rolled out of bed at about 5am, finally giving in to the idea that I wasn't going to get any good amount of sleep. I started a pot of coffee and sat down to fiddle a bit with the lyrics I'd written the day before. I worked out the kinks a bit and was pretty happy with what I'd written. It wasn't something that I thought I could really pull off singing, but I had a meeting with some record execs this week to share some other new songs I'd written, so I figured I'd throw this one in with the bunch and see what they thought.

It was about noon when I got done wrapping up my work for my meeting on Monday, and I was getting restless again. I couldn't get over the feeling that it really was the mystery girl that I'd seen at the bar last night so I made it my mission that I was going to find out. I grabbed my coat and made my way back to Brooklyn yet again.

As I emerged into the bright sunlight above the Greenpoint Ave. stop, I took a look around and decided to hit up a couple of shops that seemed like they might be the kind of places _somewhere in Brooklyn girl_ might frequent. Down the street from the Pencil Factory was a bookstore called Word. She had one of those damn big purses with her the other day and I had spotted a copy of A Clockwork Orange peeking out of the top when she set it on the bench next to us. She likes to read, and not necessarily that girly, Nicholas Sparks shit either. This bookstore sounded like a good spot to start.

I stepped inside and immediately decided that this probably was her kind of spot. Plush chairs with low tables, tall shelves lined with books, both new and used, and music quietly playing throughout the store. I walked up to the counter and asked Lauren, as she informed me her name was, if she'd seen a girl with a black leather jacket with gold zippers and a red, blue, and gold scarf in the store. I described her hair and eyes and even her purse, but Lauren didn't seem to think any of it sounded familiar. I thanked her and headed back out to the street. _Hmmm...where to look next? Gee, I don't know, any number of little shops and stores exist in Brooklyn and you don't know anything else about her, idiot. _

I stopped into a store called Alter next. Its a boutique with unique pieces, and they had scarves in the window! I mean, yes, I know it's fucking November and almost every clothing store has scarves in the window, but these were those big, oversize monstrosities like _subway girl_ had been wearing. I asked the guy who was straightening a table of t-shirts if they had carried a scarf with reds, blues, and golds in a 'swirly sorta' pattern. _What? That's not what the pattern is called? I'm a guy, I don't pay attention to names for patterns, sue me. I just know it looked damn near perfect on her._

Mike, or so his nametag said, informed me that they did, in fact, carry a scarf in similar colors and a 'swirly sorta' pattern. He rolled his eyes and made 'air quotes' in the air as he repeated my words, and showed me where those particular scarves were. They did look just like what I'd seen of her scarf and I felt my heart start pounding. I turned to Mike and started to describe _subway girl_ to him, hoping maybe he'd seen her and knew something, anything else about her.

He said that he did remember a little brunette having been in the store wearing a leather jacket a couple of weeks ago and that he thought maybe she'd bought a scarf, but that she wasn't a regular in the store and he knew nothing else. _Well shit, maybe I'm onto something here! _

The rest of the afternoon continued in much the same fashion, checking out corner shops and asking people if they knew of this mystery girl. I got a few minor acknowledgements, people who thought that she sounded familiar, but really I got nowhere as far as information on who she was or where I could find her.

Sunday was more the of the same. I'd headed home, tired and discouraged last night, but decided that Sunday was a nice day for another walk around Brooklyn. And so it continued, _tapping people's shoulders, asking if they know her. Everyday's the same, back to the train._

* * *

**Chapter End Notes: So, what's Edward going to do? Poor guy. Don't you just want to hug him? See you guys tomorrow - let me know what you think, and leave a review! :-)**


	10. Come to my Window

**A/N: Where did that silly Bella run off to? Alice is sure to find out...and so are you!**

**Thanks to my lovely betas, Ms SassyKassie and Naughty HisBella for their seriously hard work on reading and working on these chapters. You ladies rock my world! Again, I don't own anything, but I'm really good at sharing!**

* * *

_Come to my Window_

I rushed into the apartment, threw my bag on the floor and dropped my coat in the hallway on the way to my desk. I sat down and quickly started scribbling what could never and would never be a publishable review of Anthony Masen's set. There was far too much _feeling_ in what I was writing. The way his voice affected me was crazy. I'd never felt like that after listening to a little three-song set at an open mic night before. In fact, I'd never felt like that before ever. I'm not sure why I felt so compelled to run out of the bar last night but I was just so confused by all the feelings his music stirred up that I had to get out and clear my head.

Not to mention that as I closed my eyes and listened to his voice the only thing I could see was those piercing steel-grey eyes staring back at me. I still couldn't shake my fascination with the unbelievably gorgeous guy from the subway stop. It seemed that my brain had put his face and Anthony Masen's voice together to create this sort of hauntingly perfect guy for me. Sadly, I knew he didn't really exist. At least not like that.

At about 3 am, I finally curled up on my bed. My hand was cramped from writing and scribbling down my feelings. My head hurt from the intensity of what I was feeling and the confusion that was happening from my brain's desire to put _subway guy _and Anthony Masen together into some superhuman guy that I'd never have.

I drifted off into a fitful sleep and woke up again around 7:00, foggy and still exhausted. It was Saturday and all my work was done. I curled up on the couch with a cup of coffee and turned on the tv. I flipped on the Food Network, always my go-to when I was bored, and just watched tv for a couple of hours. The rest of the weekend proceeded much the same way. It was still fucking cold outside so I wasn't going to go out if I didn't have to. I cooked, I cleaned the apartment, I got organized for the busy week I had coming up. Angela and I were going to spend a few hours working on my internship essay and application on top of my normal coursework.

I also needed to remember to ask Alice about that interview. Although now, I wasn't sure if I wanted to interview Anthony Masen. I felt like I'd be too embarrassed to sit and talk to him knowing the reactions Friday evening's performance got out of my body and mind. Maybe I could just call him. I could blush furiously on the phone and he wouldn't be the wiser. I could still get my interview done, without sitting in front of him, surely red as a tomato. I pulled out my phone and sent Alice a quick text.

_Hey, about that interview, I'm thinking a phone interview would be best. Can you ask Em for me? ~B_

No more than a minute later I had my answer.

_I actually talked to AM last night after you bolted - we're talking about that BTW - and he said he has mtgs this week but phone might work for him so I'll let him know ~A_

_Thanks. Just let me know what he says. I can work a lot of my schedule around his. ~B_

_No problem. I'll take care of it. He seems into it - he met Angela last night apparently and she mentioned you too. ~A_

_What? What did she tell him? Oh God! When are you coming home, I need to know what happened, and what she said! ~B_

_I'll be home in a few hours - wine and pizza tonight - and girl talk? ~A_

_Sounds perfect - I'll be here. ~B_

_Holy shit!_ I thought to myself as I set my phone back on the couch. What the hell? What would she have told Anthony Masen about me? Oh God, my review! She wouldn't have would she? Now I'd be even more embarrassed! This just keeps getting worse.

I pulled the blanket over my head and drifted off to sleep, finally succombing to the exhaustion from the little sleep I got last night. I woke up when I felt the couch dip and my shoulder start shaking. Alice was perched by my head, which was uncomfortably resting on my curled arm, which was now completely asleep. I sat up and felt the crick in my neck full force as I winced and started to shake out my numb arm.

"Morning sleepyhead. What's with you lately, you haven't slept well in a week," Alice asked, genuinely concerned.

"I don't know. I couldn't fall asleep last night. I tossed and turned forever. I was up way too late writing and then I just couldn't settle down. It's getting a little annoying though."

"Wine will help. You go grab the pizza menu and I'll pour a couple of glasses. Rose will be home in about an hour, but she and Em went to dinner so we can eat without her."

I walked into the kitchen and opened the drawer where we keep the menus. "Do you want Pizza Villa or Slice of Life, Alice?"

"Let's go with Villa, they have better wings."

"Ok, sounds good to me."

We called and ordered our pizza and wings and settled in on the couch with glasses of wine to wait for our delivery. I'd no sooner sat my butt on the cushion than I was under the scrutiny of my tiny best friend.

"Ok, so spill," Alice gives me her best stink eye and I roll mine. I should have known this wasn't just pizza and girl talk. I should really recognize an Alice-inquisition by now. I take a deep breath and just start talking.

"I really don't understand it, Alice, I haven't been able to sleep in a week. Ever since I talked to that guy at the subway last week, everytime I close my eyes I see his. He's just so fucking gorgeous, I can't stop thinking about his messy hair and his totally casual, '_I couldn't care less what people think of me'_ outfit, or his smile that made me melt. It's ridiculous, I know."

Shaking my head, I continue, "and then, last night, Anthony Masen, well I don't know what he did, but holy hell I haven't been that worked up in a long while."

"What do you mean? Why did you run out last night?" Alice asks, smirking a little bit. _She really has been acting weird lately. What the hell is up with her?_

"Well, you know how I like to close my eyes when I'm listening to new music, and really get into it and feel it?" She nods quickly since I've explained my 'process' to them several times over the last few years.

"So last night I was sitting there while Masen was playing and I had my eyes closed. I was really getting lost in the music, he really does have an incredible sound, and I really started to, um, feel it."

"Bella, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

I feel my cheeks burn as my blush deepens. "Let's just say that his singing was getting me all kinds of excited. I was so wound up that I just had to get out of there. I was actually kind of embarrassed about my reaction. I'm not sure getting excited like that just from someone's voice is normal. What the fuck is wrong with me lately?" I whine.

"You're lonely and horny, that's what."

My head snaps around to see Rose smirking at me from the other side of the room. I hadn't even heard her come in the front door. She's even already got a glass of wine. _How lost in my head was I? _

She slumps down in the chair across from Alice and I and says, "so you got a little frustrated last night, did you at least take care of business when you ran out of there?"

I swear, I've known these girls for years and they're really, truly like sisters to me but I'm absolutely mortified at this line of questioning.

"I came home and wrote. I wrote for a good couple of hours. When I got done my hand was killing me," Rose coughed out a hard laugh, making my statement into some sort of innuendo.

"When I was finally too exhausted to keep writing, I got in bed and tried to sleep. His voice just wouldn't leave me alone and every time I closed my eyes I kept seeing those steel-grey eyes from the subway stop. It was really strange. When I finally fell asleep for a bit I had a dream that Anthony Masen _was_ the guy from the subway and that he stood outside my window and serenaded me with his gravelly-silky voice. I swear to God, girls, I'm losing my mind."

"Bella, I think what you need is a steamy one night stand. I think you're frustrated. You haven't really gotten much action over the last couple of years, and I haven't even seen you with a guy in a good couple months. I think you're sexually frustrated and your mind is playing tricks on you." To Rose, everything was simple. Although, she was probably at least partially right. I hadn't really dated anyone seriously since Jake, and the couple of guys I did see off and on over the last couple of years just weren't right.

Sam was a great guy, but he was older and just in a different place than I was. He wanted to settle down and have kids, and I was 19 and wanting to explore the city. Embry was a drummer from a local band that I'd met at an open mic night. As it turns out, after 5 dates he wanted me to be at his beckon-call. He was crazy controlling and I broke that shit off fast.

Maybe Rose was right? Maybe I just needed a little fling. Somehow when I thought about that, though, it just didn't sit well in my stomach. I wasn't sure what that meant.

"So how about this interview, Bella? Maybe talking to Masen will make him less of the mystery man and will get him out of your head a little. I don't think your brain can handle the mystery of 'subway boy' and the mystery of Anthony Masen at the same time. I can only really help take care of one for you," Alice chirps, thankfully changing the subject off of my lack of a sex life.

"Ugh, Alice, I can't even think about sitting down with him right now! He doesn't know anything, but I'd just be so embarrassed sitting with him knowing why I left the show the other night. I don't know if I can do it."

"Well he did mention having a few things going on this week, some meetings or something, and that a phone interview might be easier. How would you feel about that?"

"The phone might work. Even if I was blushing like a fucking tomato, he wouldn't be able to see it. That might make it bearable. Besides, I have a lot of work to do with Angela on my internship paper this week so scheduling a phone thing might be easier."

"Great! Give me a couple of times and I'll give him your number so he can call you when he's free," Alice replied.

I was jotting down a couple of free times I had this week when the buzzer for the door rang. Our pizza was here and we settled into the cheesy deliciousness with another bottle of wine and started chatting about the week ahead. Rose had some conference in Boston on Monday and Tuesday so she would be gone for a couple of days. Alice was working on an article for next month's issue that went along with the photo shoot from last week. She was really excited about some spring line of skirts or something or other.

The rest of the night was easy banter between girlfriends and between that and the wine, I was able to focus on things other than my weird guy obsession of the last week. It was nice to be able to relax. That night I slept like a baby. I'm going to go ahead and blame the wine, but for the sleep I was thankful.

Sunday was uneventful as I got some things accomplished around the apartment. I was feeling restless so I decided to go East River State Park and walk around. It was one of my favorite outdoor spaces and I thought that maybe, despite the cold weather, some fresh air and new scenery might help me focus again. I put on my coat and scarf, knowing that the November sun is deceiving in its lack of warmth, walked out the front door, and headed for the familiar 3 train toward Brooklyn.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes: I love me some girl time, how about you? What's that Alice up to?**


	11. I Want It That Way

**A/N: Thanks to my lovely betas SassyKassie and Naught, much love, girls, much love. I am not a songwriter, nor do I really know how the songwriting profession works beyond the basics, so I took some liberties here. Please be aware that this is fiction so this is how MY songwriting industry works. I also created a phone number that I don't think belongs to anyone, but I cannot be 100% sure so please do not try to call Bella. I don't own any of the Twilight stuff, but I do like sharing toys with others. Enjoy!**

* * *

_I Want It That Way_

I swear, I've been plagued by nerves more times in the last couple of weeks than I have in my whole life. I find myself waiting for my meeting with the record execs nervously. I'm going to drive myself absolutely crazy at this rate. The receptionist's phone buzzes and she tells me that I can go on in. I've been working with Atlantic Records for a couple of years now. I write tons of songs every year and they buy about 4-5 of them each year for their artists. This year has been particularly busy for me, as I've already sold them 7 songs.

I sit down at the table with Jared Cameron, Brady Fuller, and Emily Young. I've worked with this selection committee several times and I like them all very much. They're great at what they do and fair with the deals that they make. I slide the disc across the table so they can listen to the 5 songs I've prepared for today's meeting. They listen through the selections, including my newest creation, _Somewhere in Brooklyn_, and take notes as they listen. When the last strains of the song fade out, Emily starts tapping her pen on the table to the rhythm they'd just heard. She turns to Brady and says "Bruno?"

"Oh, totally. It's perfect for his sound. Absolutely. Good call."

"Bruno?" I asked.

"Yeah, we have this relatively new artist named Bruno Mars. Well, his name is really Paul Hernandez or something, but his stage name is Bruno Mars. He's fantastic and starting to gather a great following. This _Somewhere in Brooklyn_ that you wrote is totally his style. Although, it's not really yours. What's with the sudden change, Cullen?" Jared fills in the information for me.

"I have no idea, just came to me one day. I was inspired by a chance encounter at the subway stop. It's actually kind of a true story."

"Nice. I love it. The others are great too and we'll pass them along, but we can make you a deal today on this one. It's going to be a perfect addition to Mars' new album," Brady added.

"Great, I'm glad you like it. I wrote it just the other day actually, the melody wouldn't leave me alone until I did."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't let it go cause this is great. Let us get some numbers together and we'll call you this afternoon. You can stop in tomorrow to sign the papers. It'll take us the rest of today to get everything drawn up for it," Emily smiled, clearly happy with another painless meeting.

"Sounds great, thanks guys. Just let me know what time I need to be here or whatever. I look forward to hearing the offer," I wink at them on my way to the door. Their offers are always fair and pretty easily agreed upon, but I know how some business relationships in the industry are. They're not all so amicable, and I'm glad to have a good working relationship with these guys.

My contract with Atlantic states that I need to write no fewer than 15 songs a year for them to listen to. More often than not, I write that many in a couple of months. It does not require them to buy any of my songs, but as I said, usually 4-5 a year get picked up. For each song I make between $50,000 and $100,000 in initial payment. It all depends on which artist the song is for and how much they anticipate that record or album making. Yeah, I make pretty damn good money for what I do, but that's what happens when you write a string of songs that become number 1's on the charts.

I knew there would be at least a couple more meetings this week with Atlantic. I'd have to go in tomorrow to sign the paperwork for _Somewhere in Brooklyn._ It was possible that I'd have to go in for some paperwork for one of the others as well. Brady mentioned something about that possibility as he was shaking my hand.

A lot of times they'll have me come in and meet with the artist at some point before recording as well so that we can discuss the song. I'm sure I'll be hearing from them when this Bruno, or Paul, guy is in town. I guess I'll be busy over the next couple of weeks.

As I'm heading out of the building on 6th Avenue, I get like 3 text messages from Alice. _Oh, right. That interview. One more thing to get done this week. _

_Hey, E. Bella says that anytime on Tuesday or Thursday afternoon works for her. Or on Wednesday morning. Her number is 212-550-1212. _

_Give her a call today sometime and set something up. She wants you to pick the time. _

_Oh, hey, random question, but were you in Brooklyn last Monday? I was down that way at a boutique for work and thought I saw you walk by. Over near Alter?_

I quickly type out a reply. _Ok, I'll call her, thanks for the info. And yes, I was in Brooklyn on my way to The End for my meeting. You saw me and didn't say hi? _

I save the number Alice sent to my contacts, under just Bella since I can't remember her last name right now. I call her, but she doesn't answer. _I fucking hate leaving voicemails. I always sound like an idiot. I can't just hang up though, she won't know whose number this is. Shit._

"_Um, hey, Bella, this is..." _shit, I'm just Anthony Masen for this right? I hope Alice didn't spill my secret... "_Anthony Masen. Alice gave me your number so we could set up that interview. I have to keep my schedule a little flexible for some meetings this week so maybe we could do it over the phone? Give me a call back when you get a second - you have my number now - and let me know. Ok, um, thanks?"_

I think to myself, _wow, way to go, you sounded kind of like a bumbling idiot. Why was the 'thanks' a question? Ugh. I fucking hate leaving voicemails. _

Alice had sent a response while I was on the phone. _Saw you walk by the shop window. Was in the middle of a buy for a photo shoot we're working on. Couldn't just walk out of the store._

I slide my phone in my pocket and decide that despite the chill in the air, it's another beautiful day. My mood is always better when the sun is shining. I head toward Central Park and the nearest hot dog cart. There's nothing better than a New York City hot dog when you're out and about for lunch.

Just as I'm balling up the little piece of foil that my delicious hot dog had come wrapped in, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. Looking at the screen, I notice that it's Bella, likely returning my call.

"Hello?"

"Um, hi, is this Anthony Masen?"

"Yep, that's me. And you're Bella?"

"Um, yeah, how did you know?"

"Alice gave me your number, remember? I put it in my phone so I could give you a call, so your name popped up on the screen."

"Oh, right," she replies, and I swear I hear her mumble something like '_smooth, moron_' under her breath, but I can't be sure. "Um, so do you have some time to chat for this paper I have to do? Alice said you had some meetings...and I guess you mentioned it too...um, so, maybe we could just talk on the phone?"

"Isn't that what we're doing right now? Talking on the phone?" I say, laughing at my brilliant joke.

"Oh, yeah, um, I guess we are. Did you want to do it now or are you busy?" There's something familiar about her voice. I'm not sure what, and I can't quite place if it's her tone or a hint of an accent or what, especially with the somewhat shitty connection of a cell phone, but she definitely sounds familiar.

"Well, I'm in central park right now, but it's kind of cold out here. I was going to head home in a few. Are you busy in about an hour?"

"I actually have a meeting with one of my professors to go over an internship essay at 2:30 so I wouldn't have much time. I do have some time after class tomorrow. I get out about 10:30."

"Ok, I shouldn't have to be anywhere until at least 12:30 tomorrow so why don't you give me a call when you get out of class and we'll get started. If we don't get everything you need in that amount of time, we'll set something else up."

"That sounds great, Anthony. Thanks again for agreeing to do this. I have really enjoyed the couple of sets of yours that I've seen and I'd always rather interview someone I like listening to than some teeny-bopper or wannabe pop-princess. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"No problem at all. I don't often talk about myself, so it'll be an interesting experience for me too. I'll talk to you tomorrow morning." As I go to hit the 'end call' button on my phone I pick up on music playing in the background on her end. It's Wu-Tang Klan, METHOD Man. _I do love me some 90's hip-hop. _

When I get home, I flip on the television and just relax for most of the afternoon. I doze off a bit, not having slept well over the last few nights with all the stuff going on. Between meeting with Ben on Thursday, something we'd set up when I called on my way home this afternoon, and my meetings with Atlantic to finalize the song deal, and my phone interview with Bella I was suddenly really busy. I was also having to pay very close attention to which persona I needed to fill when dealing with each situation. I don't want to mess up this carefully crafted stage identity I'd worked out.

Tuesday morning, Bella called around 11:00. I had set up a meeting at 12:30 with Atlantic to sign the papers for _Somewhere in Brooklyn_. That gave me about 45 minutes to answer questions for her before I had to head out the door. I wanted to give myself enough time to get to 6th Ave and not be late. Most of her questions were pretty straight forward. What instruments do I play, how long had I been interested in music, what were some of my biggest influences. We chatted and the conversation flowed easily. She seemed to become much more comfortable the longer we were on the phone.

After about 40 minutes of conversation I told her I'd have to get going soon, so we planned for her to call me Thursday again when she got out of class. My meeting with Ben was at 2:00 so I'd have a little more time on Thursday in case she had more questions. There was still something oddly familiar about her voice, but I just couldn't place where I'd heard it before.

When I got to Atlantic to sign the papers, I saw that they were offering me $75,000 for the song along with 5% royalties on any individual record purchases. I would also be getting a percentage, albeit a small one, of the album sales as I'd written a song that appears on it. It was a very good deal. My lawyer, Jason, had been sent a copy of the paperwork this morning and called me to say that it all sounded good to him, so I happily signed on the dotted line, so-to-speak. I was feeling really good about that aspect of my life. Things with my songwriting career were certainly going well.

In addition, in 2 days I had a meeting with The End to discuss the terms of a record deal as well. Ben had been really impressed by the showcase on Friday night. I didn't get a chance to meet with them, but apparently Tyler and Eric, Ben's business partners, had seen the set as well and were also impressed. They'd be at the meeting on Thursday so I'd be meeting them then. If they were anything like Ben, I was sure that we'd get along just fine. I decided to spend Wednesday getting a couple of my songs down on tape in my little in-home studio to bring to the meeting. I'd definitely be bringing Stray Dog, since I played that at the showcase. I'm thinking I'll record Never Think and Let Me Sign as well. They are two of my favorites and I think they both have pieces that illustrate the type of sound I like to play with.

I wasn't a producer so I didn't play with the sound at all, but I just wanted to get something quickly recorded for them so they'd have it to work with. I spent all of Wednesday tinkering around and getting the three tracks recorded. Everything was going so well and I'd been so busy this week that I only drifted to thoughts of _Somewhere in Brooklyn girl_ half as much as I had been. That still meant that just about every half an hour a thought of her would find its way into my head, instead of every hour. She was still a reminder that no matter how well things were going for me, there was still something missing. When Rose stopped by Xbox night on Wednesday evening to pick something up from Em's place, I watched as she and Em moved around each other like magnets. I saw how they looked at each other. I saw how a simple touch seemed to move their world. I saw all of this and it hit me like a ton of bricks. I knew what was missing. _I want it that way._

* * *

**Chapter End Notes: He wants what Em has? Awwww. What do you think of the interview? Do they know who the other is? **


	12. Little Miss Can't Be Wrong

**A/N: For those of you who haven't heard the song that inspired this fic yet, it's here in this chapter. Enjoy - listen to it, it really is catchy! Love Bruno :) Again, I don't own any of the Twilight stuff or the Bruno stuff or any of that, I just like playing with other people's toys. They're always more fun than your own. And thanks again to my lovely betas - SassyKassie and Naughty. Love you girls!**

* * *

_Little Miss Can't Be Wrong_

"I swear to God, Rose, it HAS to be him. No, I'm positive. The description matches pretty much exactly. I know the chances seem slim, but it's got to be. I can feel it"

As I walk into the apartment the next weekend, I overhear Rose and Alice talking in the living room.

"Has to be who?" I ask, joining their conversation.

Rose's head snaps in my direction and her eyes grow wide. She turns back to Alice and gives her a meaningful look. _Seriously, what is with these two lately?_

Alice giggles nervously and says "Ooh, there's a second photo shoot going on at the magazine this week. Very hush, hush. No one is supposed to know about it but I've hearda rumor that Ryan Gosling is the one the shoot is for. One of my co-workers swears up and down that she saw him coming out of one of the men's rooms the other day. Her description is spot on, so I'd assume it's really him." She winks at Rose, thinking that she was hiding it from me, but I caught it.

"Oh, cool. You're good at being sneaky, you should see if you can hunt him down. Get a picture with him or something. He's totally hot." I replied, not entirely buying her story.

We settle into a Saturday afternoon of girl talk and chick flicks. It's our Saturday afternoon tradition, if we're all home at the same time. These days are getting to be fewer and farther between as we all get busier with work and that thing they keep calling real life. Besides, Alice and Rose have Jazz and Em and one of these days we won't even be roommates anymore. I can't help but feeling like I need to play catch up with my two successful friends.

The past week had flown by. I met with Angela and went over my essay. She gave me a couple of great tips for things to add and focus on and we got all the wording polished. I handed in the application on Friday morning in person at the offices of The Brooklyn Paper. They were making their selections in about a week. I should know by this Friday.

I also got through most of my interview with Anthony Masen. He was running around to several different meetings and appointments so we'd talked on the phone twice. I got some really good insights into local artistry from him and a lot of information on his background as well. I had pretty much everything I needed from the interview, but he told me to call him this week while I was working on writing the actual article if I needed anything else.

There was something oddly familiar about talking with Anthony Masen. There was a cadence to his voice that reminded me of something. I just couldn't tell what it was it reminded me of. Each of the few times we'd spoken on the phone though, I got chills. _So weird. _I mean, I know what his singing voice does to me, but talking on the phone? I really must be frustrated if that's driving me crazy.

I didn't have any review pieces due this week. It's been a busy week for all three of us so we decided to stay in and not head out to any bars this weekend. There were only a few weeks left in the semester and I had my interview due on Friday and then a final paper due 2 weeks later. I couldn't believe that I was almost done with graduate school. As long as this internship worked out for the spring, I'd be graduating in May and then I'd finally have to step out into the real world. _Ugh, I hate that term. I'm not looking forward to stepping out of the college comfort zone. But, I am excited to get to work on real stories and see my name in print._

On Sunday, I needed to get out of the apartment since I hadn't left the building since Friday. I needed my music fix so I decided I'd go see Seth. Through the shop windows, I noticed that there were more people in the shop than usual, several of whom had cameras. _What's going on here today?_ As I ducked in the door, out of the rainy dreary day, I saw a sign hanging over a table, behind which a young man was sitting. He had on a fedora-style hat, a t-shirt, and a leather jacket. He was smiling and signing CDs. The sign above his head read "Bruno Mars: Doo-Wops and Hooligans - New CD Available Now! Only available here today! Major release date next month."

_Huh. A record signing. That's cool, maybe I'll check out the album, get it signed as long as I'm here. _I didn't know much about this artist. I'd heard his name around and I was pretty sure I'd heard a song or two on the radio, but not much more than that. I'll have to check it out. I picked up a copy of the CD and got in line to have it signed. After I shook hands with the artist and got his autograph, I stepped to the side to say hi to Seth. He was beaming at the buisness that this signing was bringing into the store. We chatted for a few minutes about a couple of other new CDs that he was suggesting for me to check out and then I headed out. The store was starting to get crowded and I wanted to make some space for more customers for Seth.

I stopped off at Alter while I was down here. I wanted to look for something for Angela. She'd helped me so much over this last semester that I wanted to get her a little something to show my appreciation. I walked in and saw that Mike was working again. He'd suggested my red and blue scarf that has quickly become one of my favorite go-to pieces so I figured he'd be able to help. After explaining a little about who Angela was and what I was looking for, Mike showed me a beautiful silk scarf in reds and blacks that would fit Angela's personality and work for many occasions.

Satisfied with my afternoon in Brooklyn, I headed home to check out my new music. I put on the Bruno Mars disc and started wrapping Angela's present. As I sat down at my desk to write out a thank you card for her, the song changed over to a catchy, fast-paced tune. The lyrics started right from the beginning of the song and I found myself bopping my head along with the beat.

_She was covered in leather and gold_

_21 years old_

_I lost her in the cold_

_It's unfair she's out there_

_Somewhere, somewhere, somewhere in Brooklyn_

_She's somewhere, somewhere, somewhere in Brooklyn_

This is pretty catchy. I like the sound. Not normally what I listen to but there's something interesting about his voice. The lyrics in this one are telling a story as well and I'm curious to see what's going to happen. I find myself compelled to know the rest. That, I feel, is the mark of a good songwriter. I listened intently for the next set of lyrics.

_Little Ms. Perfect_

_Sitting at the train stop_

_Red Nike high tops_

_Listening to hip-hop_

_While we were waiting_

_Started conversating_

_Before I got a name_

_Along came a train_

I glance down at my nike high tops that are sitting in the corner of my room. Bright red. I think back to the day when I met that guy on the subway. What had I been doing that day? I was heading into Brooklyn to visit Sound Fix, I think. I was listening to my iPod. _What the hell had I been listening to?_ I had been listening to Quest. That's what started the conversation. Hip-hop. Huh. _There's no way. There's no fucking way that this has anything to do with me. It's coincidence. It has to be. _I sit stock-still in silence listening to the next part of the song.

_ooooh, oooooh_

_Next Stop, Brooklyn_

_ooooh, oooooh_

_Now I'm lookin'_

Oh hell. I was going to Brooklyn that day. There seriously couldn't be anyway that this has anything to do with me, could it? I mean, he knew a lot about music, but this couldn't be happening. Besides, I'd met this Bruno Mars guy and he looked nothing like my 'subway man.'

_On the street kickin' rocks_

_Circling the same block_

_Greenpoint to Flatbush_

_Checking every corner shop_

_Tapping people's shoulders_

_Asking if they know her_

_Everyday's the same_

_It's back to the train_

I hit the repeat button on my iPod dock and listen to the song through again. I can't believe that there'd be this much of a coincidence. There's no way that 'subway guy,' who I'd been thinking about for the last 2 weeks straight, was anything but some startlingly handsome guy that I chatted with for 10 minutes. By the time the song started round number 5 through the speakers, there was a knock on my bedroom door jamb. Alice quirked her head to the side when she saw me sitting as still as a statue, staring off blankly into space.

"What's with the broken record, Bella?"

My head whips toward the door, startled by Alice's presence.

"Huh?"

"The broken record. How come you've got that song on repeat and you're just staring off into space."

"Oh nothing, just something oddly familiar about the song. I kind of zoned out. Sorry if it was bugging you."

"Wasn't bothering me, I just got worried when it started playing for the fifth time. I know you like to listen to things several times usually, but this didn't seem like you. And then you're just sitting here like a statue. You sure everything's ok?"

"Yeah, just, ugh. Do you remember me telling you about 'subway guy' a couple weeks ago? That guy I talked to on my way to Brooklyn?"

"Yeah, the one you were all head-over-heels for and whose eyes keep bugging you when you sleep, right?"

"That's the one. Listen to this new song that I just heard. The singer told me that he just recorded it this week. They produced a couple hundred copies for a CD signing that I happened by at Seth's store today. The CD isn't going to be available on a wide-scale until next month, but you have to listen to the lyrics."

As Alice listens, I pick up one of my Nikes and my leather coat with the gold zippers, and lay them on the bed next to her. She's tapping her foot to the melody and seems to be really concentrating on the words she's hearing. She looks at the bed, more specifically the jacket and the shoe, and her eyes widen just a little. She quickly covers it by rolling her eyes at me and all of a sudden seems put out that I've made her listen to the song.

"Oh, Bella, you can't be serious. Let me see this CD case." I hand her the jewel case and watch her carefully. "See, he doesn't look anything like what you described to me." She flips the jewel case over to the track list and I swear I see her smirk as she reads the information on the back of the case. "Bella, I think you're really losing it. Your frustration is getting the better of you."

"You're probably right. I keep telling myself that it can't be. But it seems like there's just one too many coincidences, you know?"

"Yeah, I can see what you're saying. But you said you met this Bruno guy today and it wasn't him, right? That should give you your answer right there."

I sigh, "I know. I guess maybe I got my hopes up for a little while."

She giggles in response and hops off of my bed. "I'm sure he's out there somewhere."

Monday morning I started working on my interview piece, and I had to admit it was coming out really good. I had a couple more questions that popped up for Anthony Masen, so I called him Monday afternoon. He didn't answer, but I left a voicemail asking him to return my call whenever he could. I heard from him on Tuesday morning after my class. He apologized over and over for not calling sooner but that he'd been out all day Monday and had forgotten his phone at home. It really was fine, and I'd told him that repeatedly. He gladly answered my questions and I continued to work on writing the article.

On Wednesday morning, the mail arrived and I had an envelope from The Brooklyn Paper. My hands shook slightly as I proceeded to open the letter.

Dear Ms. Swan,

We are pleased to offer you a paid internship position for the spring session at The Brooklyn Paper. You were selected from the pool of candidates as the applicant who will best fill the need we have at this time. Please call our offices at your earliest convenience to inform us of your intentions and for further information about the internship.

Thank you,

Collin Littlesea

Editor in Chief

The Brooklyn Paper

I started jumping up and down and yelling my head off. No one was home and I had to share the news with someone. I grabbed my phone and quickly sent a text to both Rose and Alice.

_I got the internship! We need to celebrate! ~B_

Of course, as always, Alice was the first to respond.

_Congrats! Dinner party, Friday night, our place. We need to celebrate your news! I'll invite the boys - they'll be really happy for you! ~A_

Shortly thereafter, Rose sent me a text as well.

_Congrats, girl! Alice told me about dinner. Sounds perfect! See you tonight! ~Rose_

I found it impossible to keep working this afternoon as I was shaking and virtually vibrating with energy. I called Angela to tell her about the internship as well. We decided to get together on Friday morning for coffee to talk about the internship and celebrate a little bit. I wanted to bring her the gift I'd gotten for her and thank her for all of her help and guidance through the application process. Everything was falling into place. I could feel it. Friday was going to be a very good day.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes: So...Friday, huh? Let's see what happens...**


	13. November Rain

**A/N: So I was begged for this chapter yesterday after the way I ended 12, but my beta, MsSassyKassie goto all sassy on me and told me no! She said to make you all wait for this chapter...so here it is now. Thanks to Kassie and NaughtyHisBella for their mad beta skillz and away we go. Remember, I don't own any of the music or any of the Twilight stuff, but I do love playing with other people's toys.**

* * *

_November Rain_

The week was rushing by and I knew this weekend I had an appointment to meet this Bruno Mars guy that the label had bought my song for. He was recording on Wednesday and they were going to rush the production of a couple hundred copies of his CD to offer at a CD signing while he was in town.

The album had been looking for a record store to hold the signing and I suggested they check out Sound Fix. Seth had been a great friend and it was the least I could do. This would be good for business for him and set up some good contacts and connections for the future. They loved the store and worked easily with Seth, setting up the signing for Sunday afternoon. Bruno's CD would be released officially next month, but those stopping in to Seth's store would get advance copies and would get to meet the artist. It was a great situation for everyone involved.

Wednesday rolled around and I waited impatiently to hear the copy that Emily was going to send me. They were always great, giving me a sneak peek of what my songs sounded like sung by the artists they bought them for. I heard my phone notification and jumped, hoping it was an email from Emily. I wasn't nearly as excited to see it was a text from my brother.

_Dude, I got tickets to the Knicks game for Friday night, you in?_

_Of course I'm in, man. What time's the game? ~E_

_Game's at 8. Beers first? You, me, and Jazz. Work for you? _

_Awesome. Looking forward to it - see you then! ~E_

Later that afternoon, I got an email from Emily with the recording of my song attached. They were really happy with the results. Not that it mattered, since they owned the song now, but they wanted to know what I thought as well. I listened to it a few times and really enjoyed it. It was catchy and they were certainly right about this song and artist being right for each other. It was so strange to hear my story sung by someone else. Usually the more personal experiences that I write I save for myself, but this one was just too far off of my style. I wonder if she'll hear it and realize its about her.

_I hope she does. No, I hope she doesn't, it's too embarrassing. No, I hope she does. Ugh. I just don't know anymore._

The rest of the week passes in a blur and before I know it, I'm sitting at the bar, beer in hand, getting ready to head to the Knicks game with Em and Jazz. This seemed like just the thing to get my mind off of everything else I had going on. The game was awesome and we won by 23 points. We cheered, we drank more beer, we ate stale nachos that cost way too much money. The night was great. My boys always knew just what I needed when I was getting lost in my head.

I spent most of Saturday cleaning up my apartment and getting ready to meet with Bruno Mars. The studio had set up at little meeting after his record signing so I figured I should brush up on some of his other work. A lot of it was a mix of hip-hop and pop with some elements of jazz instruments thrown in and a very unique vocal sound. By late in the evening, I was exhausted but excited for tomorrow.

Ugh. I really fucking hate November. Today it was cold, rainy, and gray. My least favorite kind of weather. It's the kind of day I prefer to sit inside and write with a warm cup of coffee in hand, however I couldn't do that today. Today I was heading to Seth's shop to meet the most recent artist to sing one of my songs. I bundled up in my favorite trusty Carhartt jacket and headed down to Brooklyn in time to arrive just before the signing was over.

I walked in the door and was greeted by a very happy Seth. He was ecstatic with the business that the signing brought in, especially considering the weather. He'd also made some great connections with some of the reps from Atlantic and would likely be hosting some of their future signings as well. I was glad this was all working out for everyone. Especially since I suggested Seth's store to the people I work with at Atlantic.

After the signing, Bruno, myself, and a couple of reps from the label all headed for a late lunch. We all chatted easily and as it turns out Bruno was a pretty cool guy. He'd grown up in Hawaii and really embraced the idea of the laid back island lifestyle. I admired his ability to be so relaxed all the time. It was something I wish I could say about myself. I felt really good about the _Somewhere in Brooklyn_ song situation after having met with Bruno and the label people. Although, somewhere in the back of my mind, I still had this nagging feeling that I couldn't get rid of.

Most of my rush was over now. My commitments to Atlantic were more than fulfilled for the year so I didn't think I'd be working on too many more pieces for them right now. That was mostly just because I was now going to be recording my own album as well. I'd met with Ben, Tyler, and Eric on Thursday of last week. Jason came with me to see what terms they were going to offer as far as a record deal goes. Jason seemed pleased with what they were offering and I was more than pleased with the creative control that they were willing to give me. We signed about a million sheets of paper and when all was said and done I headed home with a record deal. We were going to start recording in a couple of weeks, but everything was in the works. All in all, it'd been a great week.

On Monday, Bella left me a voicemail stating that she had a couple more questions for me, but she said she'd be unreachable for most of the afternoon and I didn't get a chance to listen to her message until about 1:00. I sent her a quick text to let her know I got it, _I still fucking hate leaving voicemails, _and headed out to Central Park again to enjoy the last strains of today's bright November sun. After the rainy, gray, and cold day yesterday, the sun was a welcome change, even if it was still cold as fuck outside. _You know, I never really understood that phrase. I usually think of fucks as a bit on the warm side, not cold, but what do I know? _

On Wednesday afternoon I got a text from Jazz.

_Alice invited us all over for dinner Friday. Some sort of celebration for her roommate. You should come, it'll be fun. ~J_

Ugh. I hate being the fifth wheel. Although I guess if we're celebrating with Alice and Rose's roommate, that'd make me the 6th wheel? I'm not sure how I feel being one of the two single people at what seems an awful lot like a couples' dinner. Besides if this is a celebration for Alice's roommate, I'm not sure why she'd want me there. We don't even know each other. I mean, yes, we'd talked on the phone a couple of times now for her interview, but I know nothing else about her.

If I know anything about Alice, she probably just feels bad that I'm seemingly always alone. Usually I didn't mind, but I was starting to feel a stronger pull toward wanting something like what my friends had. One of these days I'd like to be able to enjoy having couple-friends.

_I'll think about it. I've got a busy weekend so I'll see what's going on. Besides, I don't want to intrude. ~E_

_She specifically told me to invite you. You really should come, it'll be a good time. And Rose is cooking so you know it'll be awesome. ~J_

That was true. Rose was an amazing cook and I usually couldn't pass up an opportunity to have some of her cooking. I still wasn't sure that I was comfortable being dragged along to this gathering. I'd really have to think about it.

All week I bounced back and forth on this dinner party thing. I really hated to be "set up" and while this was supposedly a celebration for Bella's internship, which I learned she'd gotten, and the end of her semester, it still seemed weird that she or Alice would want me there specifically. The guys had informed Alice of my record deal and my song deal as well so she insisted that I needed to celebrate as well. Apparently she figured that one big celebration was even better than two. I should have known though, Alice was never one to go half-way on things.

A couple of years ago for Em's birthday, Alice and Rose planned this knock-down-drag-out bash of a party at some really exclusive night club in the city. We were in the VIP room where it was dark, the music was loud, the drinks were flowing, and I remember the next morning waking up, thankfully alone in my apartment, and not remembering a damn thing that had happened the night before. It was tough to reign her in, but she knew how to celebrate life's milestones.

I also knew, for a fact, that because she was now set on this being a celebration for both Bella and myself, that there was no way in hell I could avoid this party on Friday night. Unless I came down with the Bubonic Plague, or got hit by a bus and was in traction, or both. Probably not even then. I sighed, picked up my phone again and sent a reply to Jazz.

_Fine. I'll be there, you can tell that little tornado you call a girlfriend. Doesn't mean I have to be happy about it. ~E_

_Oh, I'll let her know. Dinner's at 7. I think you'll be plenty happy when you see what the girls are cooking up. ~Jazz _

My stomach growled thinking about Rose's cooking and what menu she could be planning for Friday evening. Maybe Friday will be a good day after all.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes: *eep!* You all thought this chapter would finally be Friday, right? Sorry! And i****t was a short one...I promise to make up for it. ** Stick with me...a little "Friday" for Wednesday, humpday, tomorrow! I promise :) 


	14. Barely Breathing

**A/N: Ok, so this was going to post tomorrow, but I really wanted to give you guys more "Friday tomorrow" so you get a special treat and get this one today, too. It's another short one...but I swear Friday makes up for it! I don't own the music or the Twilight stuff, as usual, but I do like to play with them. Thanks again to SassyKassie and Naughty for helping me churn this thing out!**

* * *

_Barely Breathing_

On Friday morning I found myself filled with some sort of crazy nervous energy. I was meeting Angela today to thank her for all of her help this semester and with the internship. Her gift was wrapped and the card was written. I'd finished all of that up after I snapped out of the stupor that the CD I had bought at Seth's store last weekend had put me in.

I got dressed and headed over to the coffee shop on the bottom floor of Cooper Square. Angela had a couple of meetings with students later today so we decided to meet there so she didn't have to really travel from her office.

She and I spent about 2 hours at the coffee shop chatting about what working for a true publication would entail for me as well as this past semester and what she saw me doing with the future. I revealed to her that my dream job would be to work for Rolling Stone. I mean, every journalist who works in music wants to work for Rolling Stone, but it's been my dream job since I was a little girl. I'd never really wanted to do anything else. She told me a bit about working for a major magazine like Rolling Stone and what some of the realities were. I'd heard many of the same things from Alice and her experiences working with Cosmo, but I was ready for it. Angela told me that if I really had the passion for it, then it would be something I enjoyed. She had worked for the magazine for about 10 years before leaving to pursue teaching and said that although it tested her mettle, she truly loved working there. She also told me that she had no doubt that I'd feel the same way.

I left with promises of keeping in touch after the semester was over and recommendations to Rolling Stone when I was done with my internship. Angela seemed confident that with her history there if she sent in a recommendation for me when I was done at The Brooklyn Paper that it would help my chances of getting started at the magazine. I was shocked, thrilled, and overwhelmed to say the least. Then, I had to get ready to head home and face the whirlwind that was my roommate and her party planning insanity.

One of the best examples of Alice's party planning genius was Emmett's birthday a couple of years ago. He'd been wanting to check out some new club uptown, so Alice finagled the entire VIP room for his party. I still don't know how she managed it, but we ended up in the most exclusive club in the city, in the VIP room, with an open bar and some of the best dance music I'd ever heard. I know that the next morning I didn't remember much of what had happened that night and that my head was pounding. That seemed like the mark of a good birthday party.

I knew dinner tonight would be fabulous. Rose was cooking and she had phenomenal skills in the kitchen. That didn't mean that I was any more comfortable being the center of attention or any more happy with Alice for forcing me into this party. It was sure to be a bit tamer than that birthday party she threw for Emmett though.

The guys, and Emmett's brother Edward, were coming to dinner. From what I know, Edward is a songwriter and used to travel to LA frequently for work with one of the major labels. He works with Atlantic Records now so he is apparently in town more often. We'd never met, but I'd heard both the girls and the guys talk about him from time to time. Ugh. I was starting to feel really awkward about tonight. It seemed more like a couples' dinner and that wasn't something I wanted. Alice and Rose were always really good about not making me feel like a stray puppy tagging along on their double-dates, but apparently this time was different.

According to Alice, Edward had just sold a new song he'd written, so we were celebrating both his newest success and my internship. At the very least, this new development took some of the focus off of me and I was perfectly ok with that. Besides, meeting with a songwriter tonight would be kind of cool. I love listening to music and analyzing it, but meeting someone who has made a success of writing songs for other people would be kind of cool. Many artists don't write their own music, and a lot that do also use songs from other songwriters as well so it would be interesting to maybe pick his brain a bit about that aspect of the industry.

I just had to remember that he probably has to talk about songwriting all the time and not go all fangirl on him. I'd truly enjoyed some of the songs he'd written in the past having heard work he'd done for some bands that I listen to. Knowing someone that I professionally looked up to was going to be at my apartment tonight did nothing to soothe my nerves.

I must have tried on about 16 different outfits for dinner once I got home from having coffee with Angela. I wasn't entirely sure what was making me more nervous; freaking over meeting a famous songwriter, being the center of attention about my internship, or being forced into a dinner with two other couples and a guy I'd never met. It was like my trifecta of freak out material. I finally decided that, after all, this was dinner at home with friends so I threw on a pair of skinny jeans and some cute flats. I tossed on a plain white tank and my new favorite scarf. It was a cute outfit and it was comfortable. Faced with all the stressors of today, comfortable was something I felt like I needed.

I had been instructed to keep myself out of the way for the afternoon as Alice and Rose took care of the food and setup in the main part of the apartment, but after trying on all those outfits I was thirsty as hell. I entered the kitchen and opened the fridge to grab a bottle of water to take back to my room. Inside the fridge I saw the beginnings of the dinner that Rose was putting together. Veggies cut up for pasta primavera, one of my favorites, fixings for a ceasar salad, and a couple bottles of wine were in the fridge chilling. I also noticed a plate of chocolate covered strawberries and a bottle of champagne. You'd think that she was setting up for a date night with Emmett rather than a celebratory dinner for 6, but she always knew what she was doing in the kitchen, I trust her judgement.

I heard her and Alice giggling from the other room as they presumably were setting the table.

"Our reservations are set for 8 so we'll be good to go," I overheard Alice telling Rose.

Just then she walked in with a set of silver candlesticks in hand to get the taper candles that we kept in the drawer by the sink. She almost dropped what she was carrying when she found me leaning against the counter chugging from my bottle of water.

"Shit, Bella! You scared the hell out of me. I didn't realize you were in the kitchen, I thought we asked you to stay out of here!"

"Sorry, I tried on about 1,000 outfits for tonight and I got really thirsty. I just needed a bottle of water."

"Oh, yeah, that's cool. I like your outfit, casual and comfortable. It's very...you."

"Thanks. I wanted to be comfortable since you're subjecting me to being the center of attention and you know how much I hate that."

She laughed. "Um, yeah. Well, this is a big deal and you should celebrate!"

"So what reservations were you telling Rose about? Where you headed?"

This time Alice dropped one of the tapers that she'd picked up, cursing under her breath as she bent to pick it up. She tossed it in the trash because it was now dented, and for an Alice dinner party that just wouldn't do.

"Reservations? Oh, um, Jazz and I are going to dinner tomorrow night at that new restaurant uptown. Our anniversary is next week, but sadly I have that photo spread to work on and he has a couple of late appointments so we figured this weekend would be easier for celebrating. It should be really good."

"Awesome, let me know how it is. I've heard really good things about the chef from people who have eaten at his other restaurants. I'll just be heading back to my cell, I mean my room, now so that I'm out of your way."

"Good! Get out of here! And don't come back out until I tell you it's time. I don't want you to ruin the surprise."

"Fine, but just know you owe me big for tonight, Alice. I'm so not looking forward to being an awkward sixth wheel in this celebration you've concocted."

"Bella, just trust me, you'll have a great time tonight. Have I ever been wrong before? I just know these things."

I walked out of the room shaking my head. She was right though, she'd never steered me wrong before. I headed back to my room, turned on some music, and lay on my bed; losing myself in the lyrics. I take a deep breath and sigh. _Maybe tonight wouldn't be too bad after all._

* * *

**Chapter End Notes: I know this one is short - I was mistaken when I told someone this would be the LONG one...I hope the next chapter makes up for it. Leave me a review and let me know what you think! You really are all going to kill me, aren't you? Sorry! **


	15. This Is How We Do It

**A/N: So to make up for the short last chapter, I present you with the longest chapter of SIB to date - it's like twice as long as the others. I hope you enjoy! Thanks to my local barnes and noble for the internet this afternoon so that you all dont have to wait for like 9:00 when I get home from job #2. I still don't own any of the songs or the Twilight stuff...but I'm sure having fun playing with them! Such love to SassyKassie and Naughty for their help with this story! Love you ladies!**

* * *

_This is How We Do It_

I'd had on about 5 different outfits for dinner tonight. I even tried on a suit. This was insane. Pretty much the only time I ever wore a suit was when I had some sort of industry even to attend. I'd even broken down and worn a tux to the Grammys last year. This was dinner. With friends. _Stop being such an idiot and just put something on. It'll be fine, freak._ I threw the white button down back on with a pair of dark jeans and sneakers. I looked pretty good, but not too dressy.

I really couldn't tell you why I was so nervous about tonight. I was having dinner with my brother and best friend and their girlfriends. Their roommate would be there too, but I'd talked to her over the course of the last week, not that she knew that, since she knew Edward Cullen was coming to dinner, and she seemed cool.

I decided after finally relenting and accepting the dinner invite, if you can call an invite from Alice an invitation really, that I should bring something for Bella as this started out as a celebration of her internship for the spring. I didn't know a ton about her, but from our phone conversations, I could tell that she was quite intelligent and really understood the music world. She was hard working and asked great questions of 'Anthony Masen' about his experiences. To be honest, I wasn't sure what I'd expected of the conversations, but what I found was an informed, intelligent young lady and I must admit I was intrigued. I was actually even kind of looking forward to meeting her in person. She knew that Emmett's brother was a songwriter so I'm sure we'd be able to get ourselves into a conversation about music and I could find out some more of what she knows. _At least we'll have something to talk about when Alice and Jazz and Rose and Em get lost in their couple-talk. Thank God. _

I didn't live far from the girls, just a couple of blocks in fact, but I wanted to give myself enough time to pop into a flower store that I knew of around the corner and pick up something for Bella. I didn't know what kind of flowers she liked, but I did know that girls liked flowers in general, so I figured I had to be safe with some sort of mixed arrangement. I paid the girl at the register who wrapped up the flowers so they wouldn't completely freeze on the short walk to the girls apartment. As I walked I got a text from Emmett.

_You're late, man. Alice is waiting for you. Get your ass over here. ~Em_

I typed out my response while picking up my pace just a little bit.

_I'm almost there, walking around the corner now. I wanted to bring something to congratulate Bella, so I had to grab some flowers. ~E_

_Nice call man. I'm sure she'll appreciate that. We're here when you get here, just don't dawdle, you know how Alice can be. ~Em_

I do know how Alice can be. I jogged the last block I had to go to get to their building. I rang the buzzer and headed up to their floor. I knocked on the front door and before I could even knock three times Alice was swinging it wide open and glaring at me.

"Edward Cullen! It's 7:15! You're late! Where in the hell have you been?"

"Jesus Alice, relax. I went to get these for Bella since we're celebrating her tonight, I thought it'd be nice...or something." I took a bit of a deep breath and continued. "Besides, it's only 15 minutes. You know I'm always late for everything."

"Yeah, I do. I should really start accounting for that and tell you earlier times. Well, come on in. Everyone's in the living room."

I'd only been to the girls' apartment a handful of times, but I knew the living room was at the end of the hall and past the kitchen. I removed the covering from the flowers and started walking in the direction of the happy voices I could hear echoing down the hallway.

As I got closer I could see Emmett and Rose sitting close together on one end of the couch. Jazz was positioned on the other end. In the chair, with her back to me, was a petite brunette who I assumed was Bella.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. You must be..."

I started to greet my friends, when I heard a bit of a gasp and Bella turned around. As she turned her head, her hair moved and the first thing I noticed was the red, blue, and gold scarf. As my eyes traveled up from the colorful pattern around her neck to her face, they must have grown to the size of saucers. _HOLY FUCK! There's no fucking way! This can't be Bella, can it! Holy shit! What is going on? _I was screaming in my head and I almost missed what she said. Everything around me had stopped and I realized that I wasn't breathing.

"...Edward?"

"Huh? What?" was my brilliant reply.

"You're Edward?" she repeated.

"Uh, yeah, and you're Bella?" Her cheeks fill with a beautiful blush when I say her name.

"I am," she says, and I notice that her breathing has picked up a little bit.

"Bella, forgive me, I'm not usually this much at a loss for words, but you look just like," I start to say.

"Edward, I might be crazy but were you," she says, at the exact same time.

We both laugh nervously, and I continue.

"Sorry, what were you going to say? You go first."

Over her shoulder, I notice Alice and Rose whispering on the couch, but I can't seem to bring myself to care. This whole night just got surreal. My brother and Jazz are both just grinning like cheshire cats on the couch, arms around each of their girls.

"Were you at the subway on your way to Brooklyn a couple of weeks ago? Did we talk? You look just like this guy that I was talking to at the subway stop. I know that sounds crazy, but I just had to ask."

"Bella, I was going to ask you the exact same question. You look just like a girl I talked to for a few minutes at the subway. You had that scarf on."

"Oh, my God! Yes, I did! It is you! What a small world." She seems like she wants to say something else, but instead she looks down at her hands that are sitting in her lap.

"What is it, Bella? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine! It's nice to finally meet Emmett's brother. I've heard mention of you quite a bit over the years."

Her cheeks are blazing as she tries to divert the conversation. I walk slowly into the room further and set the flowers on the table. I hear a faint clicking of a door somewhere, but I don't care to look for whatever caused the noise. I kneel in front of the chair where she's sitting.

"Bella, forgive me for this, but I have to," I start. I cup both of her cheeks in my hands, running my thumbs over the heat of her blush. I pull her to me and press my lips to hers. At first her muscles tense and I can feel her suck in a quick breath through her nose. _Shit. What the fuck is wrong with me? I just attacked a girl I just met. She's going to slap me and run screaming from the room, and you know what? I can't blame her if she does. _

Just as I start to think maybe I should stop molesting Alice and Rose's roommate, I feel her relax a bit and she presses a little more against my lips. _Huh, maybe she's not going to slap me after all. Well, I've gone this far, I can't do much worse,_ I think to myself and open my lips just slightly, letting my tongue trace her lower lip. Much to my surprise, she lets out the breath she must have been holding in a bit of a sigh and opens her lips as well. The tip of her tongue darts out and meets mine and I take that as a good sign. I sit up a little straighter on my knees for a bit of a better angle and deepen the kiss.

Her hands slide up my arms, over my shoulders, and come to rest in the hair at the back of my head. I again take this as a good sign and move my hands to the back of her head, holding her to me as our tongues continue to tease and move.

We break the kiss when we both realize that we need to breathe. I pull back, but only slightly, resting my forehead on hers as I look into her eyes.

"Bella, I'm so sorry about that, but I haven't been able to stop thinking about the girl from the subway for the last 2 weeks. She's kept me up at night and those big, beautiful, brown eyes of yours have been haunting me."

"Edward, why are you sorry? You couldn't tell that I was more than ok with that kiss?"

I chuckle at that statement. Yeah, the fact that she was breathing heavily and that I could feel her heartbeat with my hands still wrapped around the back of her neck should have told me something. It was then that I realized that we had an audience. _Shit._

I pulled back, letting my hand run down her arm and rest on her knee. I looked around the room and realized that we were alone. On the coffee table was a note.

_Thought you two might want some alone time. We went out to dinner and are heading to the boys' tonight to spend the night. There's food in the fridge ready to go. Have a great night! ~Alice_

I showed the note to Bella and her cheeks flushed again as she giggled.

"I swear, she's always up to something. They had this all planned out, didn't they?"

I shook my head. "I don't know, but I suspect they did. If Alice was trying to set us up, why wouldn't she just tell us and send us out on a date?"

"You know Alice. She always has the most elaborate plans."

"So true, come here. Let's go eat something. As much as I'd like to continue what we were just doing, I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to stop this time. I think I need to cool off a little."

I take her hand and help her up and then lead her to the dining room. She walks into the doorway and stops dead, causing me to bump into her. I quickly step back and adjust myself a bit in my jeans. I'm really hoping she didn't notice just how much I needed to cool off. Alice has decorated the dining room and set the table for two. There are candles and glasses of wine ready for us. I can smell something delicious wafting into the room from the kitchen doorway.

I walk around Bella, who is still staring at the room, and move quickly into the kitchen where I find a pan of pasta primavera on low on the stove to stay warm and a note telling me that there is salad in the fridge.

I put some pasta on two plates, grab the salad bowl and turn to head back into the dining room and almost drop everything. Bella was standing right behind me and I hadn't even realized it. She offers to take the salad and we sit at the dining room table.

"I can't believe Alice," she says as she sits down.

"I can. You've known that crazy girl longer than me. That she can pull something like this off shouldn't be a total surprise to you."

"I know, I just, ugh, I don't know. I've been gushing to her for _two weeks_ about the guy from the subway. I wonder how long ago she figured out it was you."

"You know, she did ask me about being in Brooklyn the other day when she texted me about your interview piece. Said she saw me when she was out and about. I'll bet she knew before that."

I dropped the salad tongs loudly on my plate when I realized what I'd just said. My cheeks started to heat, as hers had earlier, and I swallowed hard as I looked up at her. Her eyes grew huge and her mouth slowly opened to form a perfect "o" shape. _Fuck. _

"Anthony Masen?"

I cleared my throat awkwardly. "Uh, yeah. That's me. Anthony is my middle name and Masen was my mother's maiden name. I'm a songwriter, but I've been toying with the idea of recording some of my own stuff. The thing was I didn't want to get anything just because I'm Edward Cullen. I've been playing around Brooklyn as Anthony Masen."

"Holy shit," her blush now matched mine. Why was she embarrassed about this? I was the one who had been found out.

"I assume Alice knows about that too?"

"Yeah, my parents, Em and Jazz, Rose and Alice are pretty much the only people that know. Oh, and my friend Seth. He runs a record store in Brooklyn that I am at pretty frequently."

"Sound Fix? That's my favorite record shop."

_No shit. This is getting almost too weird._ We continue to eat and chat and it doesn't seem that she's upset about my double identity. As it turns out, we have even more in common. We talk about Ben and Angela and our connections there as well. She tells me that she was, in fact, at the showcase at the Pencil Factory. She blushes at that topic and quickly asks about the deal with The End. I tell her a little about the plan and then turn the conversation back telling her that I'd met Angela that night. I ask her why she left and she shakes her head and gets really quiet.

"Bella, what's wrong? You can tell me."

"It's nothing. It's just really embarrassing why I left."

"I just told you that I've been living a life with two identities for the last couple of months and you're embarrassed about leaving a show one night?

She takes a deep breath and her eyes dart back to her hands. I reach out, placing my first two fingers under her chin and tilt her head to look at me.

"Don't hide those eyes from me. Now, what's wrong? Didn't you like my set?"

She chuckles harshly. "No, I'd say I enjoyed it a little too much," she says and her blush deepens.

"I don't under...wait. Are you saying what I think you're saying? You were turned on?"

"I tend to close my eyes and feel music when I listen to stuff I like. It's the idea of cutting off one sense to heighten the others. Only that night, it seems, my hearing wasn't the only thing heightened."

"Oh, God. You're seriously telling me that you left the bar because my singing turned you on?"

"I don't like that I'm admitting that, but yeah, that's why I left. I came home and wrote for hours to try to work out the frustration, then I went to bed and tossed and turned all night. I couldn't settle down."

I move my hand from under her chin around the back of her neck and pull her closer to me. As I crashed my lips to hers, I could taste our delicious dinner on her lips. Rosalie's cooking was amazing, but tasting the delicious concoction off of Bella's lips was beyond description.

My free hand finds its way to her hip and pulls her toward the edge of the chair. Her knee slides in between mine and she moans softly into my mouth. Her arms wrap around my shoulders pulling me closer, but sitting on these dining room chairs just isn't allowing us to be close enough. I slide my hands to her waist and pick her up as I stand. Her slender legs wrap around my waist and I feel her heat through her jeans. My arms wrap tighter around her waist and I start to turn.

"Bedroom is down the hall," she gasps between kisses.

That was all the direction I needed. I walk us down the hallway, turn, and push open her door with my back. I make my way to the bed and lay her across it gently. Leaning over her, I pull my head back slightly, resting my forehead on hers again.

"Bella, you have no idea what hearing you say that does to me. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since we talked at the subway. I know you didn't know that it was me, but the fact that you had to leave the showcase because my set turned you on is so fucking sexy. I want you so badly, but I can't and won't do anything you don't want to do. Please tell me you want this."

"Oh, Edward, my head has been playing tricks on me for the last two weeks. Every time I listened to you play, I saw your eyes when I closed mine. My brain kept trying to tell me that you and Anthony Masen were one in the same, but I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to get my hopes up. I haven't stopped thinking about you either. I want this, so much. Please, Edward, don't stop."

That was all it took. My mouth claims hers again as I run my hand down the outside of her thigh. Her legs were still wrapped around my waist, but there was just too much separating us now. I needed her, it was _her_, and this was meant to be. I hadn't ever thought much about fate before, but something now was telling me that I was supposed to meet her on that subway platform.

With my hand behind her knee, I tug slightly getting her to release my waist. I stand up and unbutton my white shirt, shrugging it off my shoulders and letting it fall to the ground. As I do, Bella pushes herself further up the bed and sits up. She unwinds the scarf from her neck and tosses it to the floor before reaching for the hem of her shirt.

"No, don't. I want to do that part," I said as I move onto the bed on my knees. As my fingers grip her t-shirt, I look into her eyes, searching for any sort of second thoughts about what we were going to do. All I could see there were desire and pleading, so I continue to lift the hem of her shirt until the entire thing was over her head and toss it to the floor. I suck in a sharp breath at the beauty before me. Underneath a flimsy white lace bra, I could see her nipples harden as I watched.

I slowly lick my lips and lean in to kiss her again. Her hands go to my back almost instantly, pulling me closer to her. Supporting myself on one hand, leaning over her, my other hand ghosts its way up her side and over her lace-clad breast. My thumb brushes over her straining nipple and I groan as I feel it harden further under my touch. I reach my hand around her back and pop the clasp on her bra and then slowly lower the strap from one arm. Shifting my weight, I lower the other, and toss her bra to join the rest of our discarded clothing. I sit back, staring down at her, and my already straining erection hardens further in my jeans as I take in her perfect breasts.

I grip her hips and then slowly slide my hands up her sides. Her skin is silky smooth and so very warm. Her blush spreads across her chest as my hands inch closer and closer to her breasts. Her breath hitches as my hands envelop her gorgeous breasts and I lean in and lay a single kiss at the top of each. She moans quietly and squirms under my touch. I roll her already hard nipples between the thumb and forefinger of each hand, eliciting another moan from her. I watch as her eyes flutter closed and kiss her deeply again, all the while continuing to work her breasts with my hands.

Her hands cover mine and then slide up my arms to my shoulders and back down. Then, she reaches for my belt, trying to unbuckle it while wriggling under my hands.

"Not yet, let me take care of you. Let me lead, Bella."

She groans again and pulls on my neck to bring my lips back to hers. I trace one finger between her breasts and down her stomach until I reach the button of her jeans. I quickly pop the button and slowly slide the zipper down. I see her shoes fly to the corner of the room as she kicks them off and I stand back up at the edge of the bed. I pull the tight denim of those damned sexy skinny jeans down her legs and smile at the matching panties that go with the bra. _Since they're a set, they should be kept together, _I thought to myself as I slowly peel those down her legs as well and toss them on the floor with the bra.

"So beautiful," I murmur and Bella's blush deepens. She tries to squeeze her legs together, but I'm not having any of that. I push her knees apart and slide my hands behind them, pulling her closer to the edge of the bed again as I drop to my knees. Bella props herself up on her elbows to see what I'm doing and I watched as her eyes grow wide and then hooded as she realizes what I'm about to do.

"I told you, let me take care of you, Bella."

She lets her head fall back as I lay open mouth kisses up the inside of one of her thighs. I hear her breath hitch and her heart rate spike as I get closer and closer to her center. I lay one open mouth kiss at the top of her sex and groan against her sensitive skin. My tongue peeks out and circles her clit, teasing her. I pull back slightly and blow a stream of air on her heated skin, causing her to squirm even more. I slide my hands up the insides of her thighs and trace her wet lips with the pads of my thumbs. I turn my hand and slide two fingers into her heat, while leaning in to kiss and suck on her clit with my mouth. I pump my fingers inside of her, curling the tips upward when they are buried all the way to the knuckle. I take my cues from her movements about pace and what she likes and soon I can feel her walls starting to tighten on my fingers.

"That's it, baby, let go, I want to feel it," I whisper against her sensitive bundle of nerves. At that, I feel her shiver and her walls pulse on my fingers. I continue to pump them into her and lick at her clit as she rides out her orgasm. As she settles, I sit back and smirk a bit. It's always a bit of an ego boost to feel someone fall apart against your lips. Standing, I lick her taste off of my fingers and reach down to her waist, lifting her slightly higher onto the bed. I unbuckle my belt and unbutton my jeans, letting them fall to my feet. I step out of my shoes, socks, and pants, leaving nothing standing between us.

Bella opens her eyes and they widen as her eyes scan down my body. Her blush spreads across her chest again and she smiles shyly.

"Like what you see?" I ask, getting a little extra boost of confidence.

"Mmmhmmm," she groans out and then smiles wider. She spreads her knees further and looks up at me through her lashes. "Get over here, sexy."

I groan, _ugh, what this girl does to me._ I climb onto the bed between her knees and lean down on both hands as they rest next to her head. I bend my elbows, closing the distance, and capture her mouth with mine, sliding my tongue past her lips. I'm sure she can taste herself on me and I feel myself harden further at that thought.

"You're sure about this?" I ask, hoping to fucking God that she says yes.

"I haven't been this sure about anything in a long time. Nightstand, condoms."

_Oh, thank fuck. _I kiss her once more before reaching over her to the drawer in her nightstand. I pull a condom packet out of the drawer and feel her lips on my chest laying open mouth kisses everywhere she can reach. I rip open the packet and roll the condom down my length, smirking, as her eyes follow my hand down my shaft. I kiss her one more time as I let my hips drop, nestling between her legs. I can feel the heat pouring off of her sex as my arousal rests between her folds. I reach between us, gripping myself and aligning my tip with her entrance. I push my hips forward slowly and my head slips inside of her wet heat. I almost growl at the feel of her and she moans and shifts her hips, urging me forward. I push in slowly until our hips meet and then set a slow but steady pace of moving inside her. Her arms wrap around my neck and pull me down to her, and she kisses me deeply.

The sounds she is making are driving me crazy, and at this rate, I'm not going to last very long. I speed up my pace a bit and bring my knees closer to her changing the angle slightly. My hand moves between us and finds her swollen clit, pinching it ever so slightly as I continue to thrust. I feel her walls tighten and I know she is almost there. I am so close, but I want to get her there first. I lean close to her ear, sucking on the lobe, before whispering to her just how amazing she feels wrapped around my cock. And with that, her walls pulse and she screams out as she falls over the edge again. The pulsing of her tight, wet pussy on my cock is enough to knock me over that very same edge as I come right along with her.

I slip out of her, and head down the hallway to clean up. When I return, she is curled in the sheets with her eyes closed and I believe that she's asleep.

"Don't go. Spend the night with me," she pled as she opens her eyes and smiles a serene smile. "Please, or I might think this was all a dream."

"Best dream I've had in a while, if it is. I'll be right back, though. Don't move."

I quickly make my way back down the hallway. I check to make sure the door is locked, turn off the lights and blow out the candles in the dining room. I remember there being chocolate covered strawberries and champagne in the fridge, so I get out two flutes and carry everything back to the bedroom. I poured us each a glass and hand one to a smiling Bella. I pick up a strawberry, hold it out toward her, and watch as she wraps her lips around the fruit to take a bite. We feed each other dessert and drink our champagne in her bed, naked, and I shake my head slightly.

"I can't believe I found you," I say, still amazed by the turn of events of tonight.

"I can't believe you're you. I mean, I can't believe that my mystery subway man is Anthony Masen, whose voice gets me all hot and bothered, and that you are Edward Cullen, songwriter extraordinaire," she replies, and then gasps. "Oh, my God!" she shrieks, hopping off the bed.

"What's wrong?" I ask, startled by her sudden movements.

She makes her way over to her iPod dock and hits play. As she does, she picks up a CD case from her desk. I instantly recognize the song she's put on, and I nod my head.

"Yeah, it's you. I told you I couldn't get you out of my head. Are you mad?" I start to get worried at her lack of reaction.

She turns to look at me. "No, I'm not mad. Is it true, though? You looked for me?"

"Everyday, Bella, everyday. I was fascinated by you. I still am. You are so intriguing. I want to know everything there is to know about you. I want to see you, spend time with you. But right now, I want you, so get back over here."

She climbs back up on the bed, taking the flute from my hand, setting it on the nightstand, before reaching into the drawer for another condom. She pushes me back onto the pillows and straddles my hips, rolling the condom on, then lifts herself up on her knees before sinking back down over my now straining erection. We make love slowly and repeatedly into the early morning hours until falling asleep, still naked, in her bed. I sleep soundly, with my arm wrapped around her waist and her back pulled to my chest. I haven't slept this well in weeks.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes: Whew! I seriously hope that made up for the short chapter last time - this was something to else to write. I hope you all enjoyed the end of the sexual frustration. Let's see where they are the next morning next time, shall we? Please let m know if it was worth the wait! **


	16. Here With Me

**A/N: Alright, folks. This is "it." This is the last real chapter of Somewhere in Brooklyn. I have an epilogue written that will go up tomorrow and an Alice outtake that I will post as soon as it's ready. It's pretty much written but it needs some polish. **

**Thank you guys all so much for the overwhelming response to this very first story. Feel free to pass it on and share it with friends if you're so inclined. Thanks again to my awesome betas SassyKassie and Naughty HisBella for being my support through this thing. Enjoy! And as always, I'm sharing other people's toys here. No infringement intended.**

* * *

_Here With Me_

I wake up late on Saturday morning when I hear my phone beep on the nightstand beside my bed. A strong, warm arm is wrapped around my waist and the soft breathing behind me changes slightly as I shift my weight to reach for the phone. Ah, of course, Alice.

_Hey there sleepy head. Haven't heard from you today. How did last night go? Did you guys talk? ~A_

I quickly type out a response so that I can go back to the warm comfort of the man laying in bed with me.

_Thanks for the wake up :-P Yes, we talked. You are in deep shit, woman. But thank you. I'll fill you in later - was up late. ~B_

_Since we didn't have dinner last night we were all thinking lunch today. What do you think? 1:00? Can you be up and presentable by then? Is it ok if Jazz texts Edward to invite him? Things went ok? ~A_

_Sure, text him. And yes, things went more than ok. Lunch sounds good, I'm kind of hungry. Let me know where you guys want to meet. ~B _

I groan at the idea of facing the Alice inquisition, but at least it's not just girl time. We'll be on the spot together. _Together. Huh, I like the sound of that._

I snuggle back under the sheets and into his warmth and he stirs beside me.

"Good morning," he murmurs against my back before kissing me between my shoulder blades.

"Morning," I giggle and then gasp as I feel his morning erection pushing into my side.

"Who were you texting so early?"

"Mmmm," I moaned pushing back against him. "Alice, and it's not early, it's 11:00. You have a text coming from Jazz, they all want to go to lunch so Alice can find out if her little plan worked."

"Well then. I suppose we have a lunch date. What time are we supposed to be meeting them?"

"One o'clock, and I need to shower."

"I should shower too, and maybe put on clothes that I didn't have on last night when I saw them all. What are we going to tell them at lunch?"

"Ugh. I don't know. You know Alice is going to want to know everything. But, if we tell her everything she's going to get a big head. She thinks she's so clever for setting all of this up," I whine.

He laughs and says, "She must, but really, I can't believe that she figured it all out. I kind of want to hug her for finding you for me."

"Really?"

He sighed, gripped my hands and looked directly into my eyes. "Bella, I meant every word of what I said last night. I'm fascinated and kind of entranced by you. You're beautiful and intelligent and articulate. We have so much in common it's not even funny. Just from talking for 10 minutes at the subway, I wasn't able to stop thinking about you constantly for two weeks. And even then, it was because you were suddenly right in front of me again. You know and understand music. You have heard me play and liked it, I mean _really_ liked it," he winked, "and you haven't asked me to help you get a recording contract yet, so I don't think you're one of those up and coming wannabe pop-princesses. I do want to see you, I do want to spend time with you, I really do want to know everything about you. I want this, Bella. I want you."

Woah. Not exactly what I was expecting to hear, although I'm not sure what it _was_ I was expecting to hear. I knew how I felt, but usually guys were not so...forward...with their feelings. I was just staring at him as I processed everything he'd just said. I had been constantly thinking about him too, we had a ton in common, and holy shit, that singing voice. I wanted this too. I really did. I was a little bit scared, because, Jesus, I'd just met him, really, yesterday, but something about this just felt right.

"I want this too," I choked out. "I'm a little scared, because this all seems too good to be true. You are what I never realized I was looking for in a guy. We understand each other. We talk like we've known each other for years. I want this so badly, and I'm scared that it's not actually real, that any minute I'm going to wake up and it will all have been a dream."

He brought my hands to his chest, placing my palms flat along his strong pecs. Leaving my hands there, he reached to cup my face.

"I'm really here, Bella. I promise you, this is real. You have consumed my every thought for the last two weeks and I think that there was a reason we ran into each other on that subway platform. You are what I want, and you seem to want this too, so let's do it. Let's try."

A huge smile spread across my face. "Ok," I said. "Let's do it. Let's try this thing out."

He smiled this huge, stunning, perfect smile at me and then leaned in and kissed me long, and deep. His phone beeped from the pocket of his pants, which were still strewn on the floor. He groaned and rolled off the bed to pick up his phone. He typed out a quick message and set his phone down, turning his attention back to me.

"That was Jazz about lunch. I told him that we would meet them all at Jimmy's Diner, near Sound Fix at around 1:30. Hope that works for you."

"Sounds good, that gives me time to shower and get ready."

"Yeah, I was thinking, what do you say we shower and you can get dressed, then we can stop off at my apartment and I'll change my clothes real quick and we can head to the diner."

"Sounds good. Wait, what? Stop at your apartment? Where do you live?"

"At 55 Thompson. It's like a block and a half from here."

"Holy shit. How have we not run into each other before?"

"I don't know. I'm sure we've probably seen each other before, but we weren't looking then, you know?" he replies. "I'm certainly looking now, though." I see a sparkle in his eyes as I watch them dart down to my breasts. I blush, _of course_, when I realize that we're both still naked and in my bed.

"Come on, you, shower time," I say and stand up, walking toward the door. I pause in the doorway long enough for him to catch up, take his hand, and lead him down the hall to the bathroom.

Turning on the water to warm, I turn around to find he'd been waiting right behind me. He smiles and snakes his arms around my waist, leaning down to kiss me softly. I feel him harden between us and I moan involuntarily, pushing my hips forward. He runs his arms up and down my back and deepens our kiss.

"Shower," I manage to mumble into his mouth, and he lifts me up, wraps my legs around his waist, and walks both of us into the shower. The warm water, combined with the warmth of his skin, feels amazing and I let my head fall back as his mouth finds its way to my straining nipple. He carefully presses my back against the shower wall and I feel his length brush against my sex.

"Bella," he moans, and I know just what he's thinking.

"I'm on the pill, and I'm clean. I promise."

"Shit, it's like you can read my mind. I get tested every year and my appointment was like 3 months ago. I haven't been with anyone since. I swear to you."

"I believe you. Oh, God, Edward, I believe you. Please."

"Please what, baby? What do you want?" he asks, driving me crazy.

"Please, touch me. I need you. I need you inside me," I plead.

"With pleasure, my dear, with pleasure," he says and gives me a crooked smile.

I feel his hand slip between us, aided by the water pouring down from the shower, and he begins to tease my clit. I let my head rest back against the shower wall and my eyes close, heightening the sensation of his hands on my body.

He palms his erection, stroking it once, twice, three times, before lining it up with my entrance and slowly pushing his way inside me. From this position, I feel every inch of him stretching me and it feels amazing. He pulls his hips back slowly and pushes back into me, hitting that spot deep inside me that makes me shiver.

He continues to move in me whispering how beautiful and sexy and tight I am in my ear the whole time. His hand slips between us again and he begins to tease my clit again, accelerating my race to the edge. I'm quivering and so close that all it takes is for him to lean close to my ear and whisper "come for me, Bella" before I'm falling apart around his cock. I hear him grunt as he starts pulsing inside me, finding his release.

He slips out of me slowly and gently sets me on my feet on the shower floor. His hands never leave my waist, helping me stand on rubber legs. He leans down and kisses me chastely and says, "Now, how about we get washed up?"

I giggle, reaching for my body wash and loofah. I lather it up and begin to run the puffy sponge all over his chest, back, and legs. I pay special attention to the area of his anatomy that has brought me so much pleasure over the last 24 hours and then pass the sponge to him. He washes my body carefully and gently, almost reverentially. We rinse off and get out of the shower, towel off, and wrap the warm terry-cloth around our bodies. Heading back to my room, he collects his clothes off the floor, while I pull out a pair of yoga pants and a hooded sweatshirt. _Hey, it's Saturday. That means it's comfy clothes day. _

When we're both dressed and I've thrown my hair up in a messy bun that I can cover with a hat, since it's still cold as fuck outside, we traipse outside and make our way the less than two blocks to his apartment. His place is warm and homey, especially for a bachelor pad. Centered in the middle of his living room is a baby grand piano and I get a little weak-kneed thinking about him playing with his long, strong fingers. Of course, that gets me to thinking about last night again and I groan.

"What's wrong, babe?"

"Nothing, just thinking about you playing this piano. Will you play for me sometime?"

"Of course. How about this afternoon? We can come back here after lunch and get to know each other some more. I can't cook worth shit, but I'm awesome at ordering in. We can have some dinner, maybe watch a movie, and just relax after what I'm sure will be one hell of an inquisition from Alice."

I smile widely. "That sounds perfect."

He gets dressed in a pair of jeans riddled with holes, a black t-shirt, and a dark blue button down with the sleeves rolled up. He looks good enough to eat and I tell him so. He chuckles, shakes his head, and grabs his coat. We head downstairs and to the subway. Jimmy's is in Brooklyn, so we hop on the 3 train and arrive just a couple of minutes after everyone else gets there.

Alice sees us, jumps out of her chair and runs toward me. She almost knocks me over when she tackle-hugs me and then starts looking between Edward and I frantically.

"Well?" she almost screeches.

I look at Edward and wink. "Well what?"

"What happened last night? You know what I mean, Bella! Damn it, I want details girl!"

Edward saves me, for the time being. "Alice, let's sit down so we don't have to tell the story to the whole diner and so that we don't have to tell it four separate times to all of you. I promise we'll tell you what happened after you all snuck out, but please, let's have a seat."

"Fine," she huffs and heads back toward the table and the rest of the group.

We all order our lunches and then Alice just starts staring daggers at us. Edward is sitting next to me with his arm on the back of my chair. I'm leaning into his side slightly, and it's glaringly obvious that something's going on between us.

"Well? Spill!" Alice demands.

I giggle, "Ok, fine. So after you guys left, we ate dinner. By the way, thanks for dinner, Rose, it really was delicious." She smiles at me and winks. "Anyway, we ate and talked. We talked about the subway stop and Edward told me about the open mic nights and the stage name. We talked about how we had both been apparently thinking about whoever it was we ran into on the subway for the last two weeks."

"Then," Edward continues for me, sensing my discomfort with having to share the rest of the story, "we kissed again, and again." This time he smirks a little bit, remembering last night. "One thing led to another, and I spent the night. We've decided it was the first good night's sleep either of us has had in weeks. We were actually still sleeping when Bella got your text, Alice. We were up quite late last night." I blush as he mentions the lack of sleep.

"Oh, my God, you guys! That's great! What does this mean? Are you guys together? Like, together, together?" Alice squirms in her seat, eager to know the verdict of our night together.

I sigh a contented sigh and smile at her. "Yeah, we are. We're going to try this. Seems like someone out there really wanted us to find each other," I quirk an eyebrow at her, "so who would we be to deny fate?"

Edward leans over and kisses my temple, eliciting giggles from Rose and Alice and fist pumps from Em and Jazz. For the first time since moving to New York ,I feel really and truly happy. I'm sitting here with the man of my dreams, my best friends, and some of the best guys I know. I have a job at an honest-to-God newspaper starting in a month. Everything seems to be falling into place, and it's all happening _somewhere in Brooklyn._

*The End*

* * *

**Chapter End Notes: I have an epilogue done and at least one Alice outtake working, but that is it for the story proper. Hope you all enjoyed the subway ride. Stick around for some little extras! **


	17. I Alone: Epilogue

**A/N: This is my epilogue for Somewhere in Brooklyn. Thanks to everyone for sticking with me through my first writing trial. I hope you enjoyed the ride, let's see what's up with these two in the morning. **

**Thanks to my betas, SassyKassie and NaughtyHisBella for their amazing help and support. You girls rock my socks. I don't own any of the characters...I just like to play with other people's toys. Enjoy!**

* * *

_I Alone_

"Fucking November!" I mumble to myself. I'm not sure exactly why I decided this was a good idea, but it's seeming less and less bright of me as I sit here, huddled in my coat, in the cold.

Bella and I are heading down to Brooklyn to hit up Sound Fix when she gets done with work at the magazine today. She started work for Rolling Stone about a week after her internship at The Brooklyn Paper ended. They asked her to stay on there, but she has wanted to work for Rolling Stone pretty much all her life, and couldn't pass up her dream job. Angela had called in a recommendation for her, but as it turns out she didn't even need to. Her supervisors at The Brooklyn Paper had been so impressed with her that they'd written glowing recommendations when she applied at the magazine. She was ecstatic the day she got the phone call from the managing editor offering her a job. She's so happy with work it makes me smile for her.

As for me? I've been recording a lot over the last couple of months to prepare for my first major label release. I'd put out an EP with The End last winter, but under Edward Cullen, not as Anthony Masen. I sat down with Ben after we started recording and explained the stage name situation to him. As usual, Ben was really cool about things and totally understood why I wanted to keep my connections out of the mix originally. We agreed that we'd put the album out under Edward Cullen and when my contacts at Atlantic heard the EP, they approached me about a full-scale record deal. I was still writing and selling songs for other artists, but I was working on my own stuff now as well. I suddenly had all kinds of inspiration for gritty ballads. It was all Bella's fault.

My girl was amazing. She was perfect for me, and I couldn't imagine my life without her. We quickly became virtually inseparable, just like our friends with their significant others. It really was a match made in heaven, and I still, almost a year later, can't believe how our story started. Now, I'm sitting here waiting for her, hoping to add yet another storybook chapter.

I hear a train pulling into the station and I glance up just as it stops in front of me. I rub the small, black, velvet covered box in my pocket as her eyes scan the benches and land on me. The doors open and she smiles widely, walking over to me in dark skinny jeans and red Nike high tops. She's wearing that leather jacket that drives me crazy and the new scarf I bought her last week. Mike, at Alter, has become a great help in picking out new accessories to surprise my girl with. She's got her earbuds in as usual, but she pops them out as she walks over to me, leaning down to give me a quick peck on the lips. I catch that the song playing on her iPod is _Ice, Ice, Baby_ and smirk. Her and her 90's hip-hop. God, I love this girl.

"Hey you. How was work today?" I ask as she sits down to wait for our train with me.

"It was great, I'm working on a new piece about Bruno. He's such a great guy. Super easy to work with."

"That he is," I smile. I've worked with him a couple of times now, collaborating on new songs, including his newest hit, _It Will Rain._ He's become a good friend and loves that _Somewhere in Brooklyn_ is a real-life love story for Bella and I.

"How was your day?"

"It was good. I got more of my stuff packed. I just have the piano to worry about moving now. We have to find special movers to do that." Really, I packed for maybe half an hour and spent the rest of the day setting up this evening's events.

"Yeah, I know. Maybe we can get everything else moved first and then just hire a company to do that. You know, so we're not moving all kinds of stuff in around it."

"Sounds good, love." Last week we bought a new apartment that we were going to be moving into together. Rose and Emmett got married last month, having gotten engaged the week after Bella and I started dating. Jasper, as a groomsman at their wedding, and with their blessing, proposed to maid-of-honor-Alice as he put the garter he'd caught on her leg. Attached to it was her ring. They were getting married next fall, and Alice was all sorts of excited about a harvest themed wedding, whatever that means. I still don't always understand women.

Alice and Jazz had moved in to what had been the girls' apartment. Rose moved in with Em, but they were buying my apartment when Bella and I moved since my place was a bit bigger and newer than the one the guys had been renting. For the time being, Bella stayed with me most nights, even if some of her stuff was still at the old apartment. We were excited to get into a new space and Em and Rose were excited to get out of the guys' place.

The past year had been wonderful. We'd spent lots of time out as a group, no longer worrying about anyone feeling left out. Although both the girls and us guys had kept up some alone time as well. Xbox nights and checking out open mics were still favorite traditions for us. It was a great balance. Everything felt right now and I wanted, more than anything, to have Bella with me forever.

"Hey, love? I've got a question for you." I asked, casually starting yet another conversation on a subway bench that would likely change my life.

"What's up, hon?" she asked, turning toward me.

When she looked up from her iPod, her eyes grew wide and I saw them start to fill with tears as I held out the little velvet box to her from my place on one knee by her feet.

"Isabella Swan, you are my best friend, my lover, and my muse. You are everything to me and I absolutely cannot imagine my life without you. This past year, you have given me everything I never knew I wanted. Now, I know what I want, though, and it's you. Will you please do me the honor of spending the rest of our lives together? Bella, will you marry me?" My voice cracks on the last words as I try to keep my emotions in check.

At this point, tears are streaming down her face and her hands are covering her mouth and shaking.

"Yes!" she whispers, "Yes, I will marry you! I love you so much, Edward!"

She cups my cheeks and leans down to kiss me so deeply that my eyes roll to the back of my head. I pull back from her kiss and with shaking hands I place the engagement ring, that I designed especially for her, on the third finger of her left hand. It's perfect. She's perfect. Today is perfect. I couldn't be happier. It's then that she really looks around and realizes where we are and her eyes widen again. I nod my head and her tears start anew. Yes, there was a reason I asked her to meet me at this particular stop for our trek to Sound Fix. This was the very bench we'd sat on nearly a year ago when I heard _Scenario_ streaming from her earbuds and I'd thought I'd lost her when the subway doors slid closed.

This time, we're getting on the train together. Our friends are gathered at Sound Fix to celebrate what I knew, deep in my heart, would be the answer I was hoping for. Alice and Jazz, Emmett and Rose, and Seth and his wife Leah are all there waiting to wish us well. I had Seth set up his sound system to play all the songs I'd written and recorded for Bella when we get there, including the newest piece, one she hasn't heard yet, called _It's All On You._ I can't wait for her to hear it.

Angela and Ben are there waiting for us as well, as they've become close friends of ours, especially over the last year. Between the recording I'm doing and Bella's job at the magazine, we've been spending a lot of time with the couple and it's been great. My parents and her parents are even there to wish us well. I can't wait to surprise her with that part of today. She hasn't gotten to see her parents in months, what with work and moving and everything we've had going on and I know she misses them badly. I suggested that they come up last month when I called to ask her father for his blessing and then surprised them with plane tickets for this weekend in the mail so that they could be here.

As the train pulls in, I stand and take her hand, pulling her up to stand with me. She wipes her cheeks with her free hand and smiles a huge, loving smile at me. Without letting her go, we step up to the edge of the platform and when the train comes to a stop and the door slides open, we step inside and I lean down and kiss the tears that are still streaming down her cheeks. Then, I kiss her lips softly and wrap her in my arms. I smile into her hair when the familiar crackle of the subway announcer streams over the PA system and tells us, "Next stop, Brooklyn."

* * *

**Chapter End Notes: Well, how was that for our one year later? Alice's story will be next in a little bit of a meddling pixie outtake! **


	18. Unbelievable: Alice Outtake

**A/N: **

***NOT A NEW CHAPTER - WAS TRYING TO FIX SOMETHING AND SCREWED WITH THE WRONG THING - THIS IS THE SAME OUTTAKE THAT'S BEEN HERE...SORRY FOR ANY CONFUSION****

**I don't own anything, I just like playing with others people's toys. Ok, one last visit to these crazy kids. Many were wondering how much Alice was involved in this whole thing. Well, here's her story. Enjoy! **

**Thanks again to my awesome betas, SassyKassie and NaughtyHisBella - without them none of this would have been possible.**

* * *

_Unbelievable_

As I wait here in Sound Fix records in Brooklyn, my left hand clasped in Jasper's and my right in Rose's, I cannot believe what has transpired since last November. As they step in the front door, I notice first the slight redness of Bella's nose and cheeks and the shine of her wet eyes. She's smiling the biggest smile I've seen on her face probably since she and Edward walked into Jimmy's Diner almost a year ago. Her hand is clasped tightly in Edward's and I catch the glint of the beautiful diamond ring he'd shown me the week before.

Edward had planned on proposing, but wanted it to be really special for Bella, so he turned to me, planner extraordinaire to get everything just right. From the look of it, he'd done it, he'd made everything perfect for Bella. He was perfect for Bella. I'd known that for quite some time, I just had to make them see. Imagine my surprise when fate, and a subway ride to Brooklyn, helped me out with my mission. I smiled at their happiness and thought back to that fateful night at the Franklin Park Beer Garden.

_As we sat at the table, enjoying our first round of beers for the night, we started to chat about our days and Bella informed me and Rose that she had a story to share with us. She proceeded to tell us about some guy that she'd run into at the subway stop on her way to Brooklyn today. Apparently he was really into music and totally gorgeous. Bella rattled on about his tall and slim frame with long legs that to her looked really great in dark denim. According to her, he also had a mess of coppery brown hair that looked like he'd just rolled out of bed and a pair of steel-blue eyes that she couldn't shake. _

_She said that he seemed cool and that they chatted easily for about 10 minutes before her train came. She also informed us that she'd been referring to him as "the creeper" in her head because he'd taken to staring at her as she got on the train, which understandably weirded her out a bit. She said that he'd been pretty much stuck in her head all day and that songs she'd heard kept reminding her of him. Of course, she didn't get a name. Rose and I laughed at her lack of luck with men, as Bella hadn't really had much action in that department since moving to New York. My friend Bella needed to get laid. _

_We'd been friends for years, ever since undergraduate school in Florida. I dragged her kicking and screaming to New York City after we graduated and she broke up with Jake. Jake was a great guy, and she and I both kept in touch with him, along with some other friends from college, but they just weren't right for each other. We joke all the time that they had probably the world's only truly mutual breakup. _

_I had gotten a job with Cosmo right out of school so I was moving to New York where my best friend Rose already was. She'd been an undergraduate at NYU in psychology and was staying in the city to open a practice with her college friend Jasper. Jasper's mother was a professor at the university and was also going to partner with them to get them off the ground. She introduced us and we hit it off quickly. Jasper was calm and relaxed and was the perfect foil to my sometimes over-exuberant personality. He was the love of my life. _

_Through Jazz, Rose had met one of his best friends from high school; a big oaf of a guy named Emmett Cullen. He and Rose fell madly in love and with Jazz and I finding our partners in each other, our little group of friends was almost perfect. _Almost._ Bella's misfortune in the dating world was getting a little frustrating. Don't get me wrong, I love a girls' night as much as the next girl, but we often tried not to invite Bella to our dinners out with the guys because we didn't want her to feel like a fifth wheel. The couple of guys she'd dated since we'd moved to the city just weren't working out and I was at my wits end. I wanted her to be happy. I wanted her to have what Rose and I had. _

_Just after we'd moved to the city, Rose and I were planning a birthday party for Emmett. I'd been able to score a pretty nice hookup, getting us the VIP room at a new, exclusive dance club in Manhattan. We'd invited some friends and had a great time. Bella had come, much to her dismay. She had argued that dance clubs weren't for her as she felt she had two left feet. Emmett's brother, who I'd yet to meet at that point, was there as well. Edward Cullen was a songwriter and often traveled to meet with record executives, artists, agents, or just to get away and write for a while. _

_At one point during the party, I noticed that the two of them were pretty cozy on one of the large, plush, white couches of the VIP room. They were both totally plastered, but seemed to be hitting it off really well. The night came to a close after everyone had had their fill of music, drinks, and dancing. The next morning, amid hangovers that would cripple just about anyone, no one could remember much of what happened that night. _

_It wasn't until recently that I'd started to see more of Edward again. He continued to travel for his songwriting overthe last couple of years, but he'd signed a contract with Atlantic not too long ago so that kept him in New York a bit more often. He was even playing some music in the area and thinking about recording an album, but he was using his stage name and I was one of very few people who knew about that. Emmett and Jasper knew, of course, and that meant that Rose and I knew as well, but I'd been sworn to secrecy. Apparently Edward didn't want anyone to find out about his songwriting and let that influence his chances at a record deal, so he'd only told us and his friend Seth about 'Anthony Masen.'_

_I had actually thought about introducing Edward and Bella a couple of times, but somehow the timing just wasn't right. Either she was 'seeing' someone or he had some blonde wanna-be pop princess bimbo following him around. I seemed to remember them getting along well at Emmett's party, through the drunken haze that clouded that night, but neither would admit to even having met the other. They must have been _really_ drunk that night. _

_As Bella told us the story about the 'subway guy,' and no, she was not referring to Jared or whatever the hell his name was, I couldn't help but think that the description sounded way too much like Edward. The odds weren't great, but he did live just a couple of blocks from us so the two of them ending up at the same subway stop wasn't completely out of the realm of possibilities. I'd have to do some investigating. _

_A couple days before we were at Franklin Park, we'd been to an open mic night at Maroc. Edward had played, as Anthony, and Bella absolutely loved his set. She, being a music journalism major, was always dragging me and Rose to open mic nights around the city to hear new, local talent. After Edward's set, she couldn't stop talking about how sexy his voice was, she even wrote her review paper that week about him, and I smirked to myself thinking that they really would be perfect together. I just had to figure out how to make this happen. Then, hearing her description of the 'subway guy,' things were getting spooky._

Looking at them here, today, I can't believe I didn't move faster to get these two together. But really, thinking about it, maybe it happened when it happened for a reason. I have to believe in fate since it brought me Jazz and Em to Rose.

_I had promised to keep Edward's two identities a secret for him, but that didn't mean that I couldn't encourage Bella to perhaps meet _Anthony_ instead. This is what I said to Rose on the phone as I walked into the apartment the next day. _

"_No, I'm telling you Rose; Edward, or Anthony, or whatever - God this two name thing is totally screwing with my brain - and Bella would be perfect for each other. I mean seriously, he's a songwriter, she's a music journalist, they both love all different kinds of music. They even love those crazy open mic nights that she keeps dragging us to. They have so much in common it's crazy. I think I need to get them together."_

"_Alice, you remember when you tried to set up Jessica with that Mike guy? He turned out to be gay and she won't speak to us now. Don't chase Bella away too!" Rose laughed._

"_Oh, come on Rose, that was one time, and you know damn well that Jessica won't talk to us because you called her a bitch and argued that was the reason Mike wanted nothing to do with her while you were drunk one night."_

"_Yeah, well she was being bitchy, so she deserved it. Anyway, with the Bella thing, what do you have in mind." _

"_I say we talk to the guys, but we make sure our girls' nights out end up at Edward's open mic nights as often as possible. We already know she's smitten with Anthony's singing voice. If we can have them accidentally meet when we say hi to the guys or something it'll be perfect. We can 'introduce' her to him or something. I don't know, I'll work something out." _

"_Oh, I'm sure you will, Ali, you always do."_

"_Right, well I'm home now so I'm going to run, but I'll see you tonight!" I said to her before I set my phone down next to the pile of used k-cups on the counter. I felt my eyes widen as I took in my friend, curled on the couch in sweats, looking miserable. I was worried about Bella, but she assured me that she was fine. I knew getting her out of the house and to see Anthony Masen play again would probably get her out of that funk, especially if my set-up plan worked. _

_I went about my day, trying to figure out how to suggest the Pencil Factory this Friday without coming right out and telling her that Anthony Masen was going to be playing. I had a busy rest of the week and somehow, inviting Bella to the Pencil Factory slipped my mind until I got a text from her on Friday morning. _

Pencil Factory tonight? 8:00? I heard there's supposed to be a great beer selection and and open mic night...you know I can't say no to either of those... ~B

_I smirked as I looked at the message, well that takes care of that. Rose and I had already planned to go and it had been my job to get Bella there. I guess she took care of that for me. _

_Before responding to Bella, I texted Rose to let her know the plan was a go. She was going to text Emmett and let him know that Bella was in. We'd filled the guys in on our plan over dinner earlier in the week and they both thought it was perfect. They loved Bella like a sister and Edward was their best friend. They saw the similarities and, like me, wondered why none of us had really thought of this before. _

_I told Bella that sounded like a great plan, and the guys were all set to make sure that whatever table they got at the bar was far enough away that Bella wouldn't be able to see them. We wanted to set everything up to introduce them _after_ Edward's set so that they would have time to talk. _

_At the bar that night, Bella broached the subject of an interview assignment that she'd like to do with Anthony. She knows that he's friends with Emmett and Jazz, although she doesn't know that he's really Emmett's brother yet, so she was wondering if we could hook up an interview for her. Rose smirks at me and gives me a sidelong glance and I reply that introducing the two of them could probably be arranged. Of course, introducing them is my plan for tonight anyway. _

If only it had been that easy. Leave it to my best friend to lose it and run out of the bar before we could even get to my plan.

_Edward, or Anthony, or what the hell ever, got up on stage and did his thing. Watching Bella was fascinating. I knew about her propensity to listen to music with her eyes closed. She said that cutting off one sense makes the others stronger, so by closing her eyes she could hear the music better. What I wasn't expecting, however, was for her to suddenly open her eyes, grab her notebook and start scribbling. She often takes notes at these open mic nights for her papers for school, but I'd never seen her so intensely writing before. Suddenly she got frustrated, slammed the cover closed and told us she'd meet us at home. Grabbing her stuff, she bolted, shooting a quick wave at the guys' table on her way out. I yelled at her to come back, but she didn't even acknowledge that I was talking. It was crowded and loud in the bar and she couldn't hear me shouting. Either that or she was so lost in her head, she just didn't listen. I sent a quick text to Jazz, knowing he'd be confused seeing her leave. _

Not sure what just happened. Apparently this plan failed, but she wants me to set up

an interview for one of her school papers with him. Introducing them for that could work

too. Think he'll go for it? ~A

_Not long after, he replied, easing my concern as usual._

That will definitely work too. I'll convince him to do it one way or the other. If he doesn't

agree right away that is. Don't worry, babe, we'll get these 2 together. ~J

_Jazz always knew how to make me feel better. Now, I just had to worry about setting up the interview. I mentioned it to Edward later that night and may have elaborated a little bit, saying that Bella had been nagging me about the interview. I just wanted him to know exactly how excited she'd be to meet him, even if she didn't know herself yet. He seemed a little hesitant at first, but I think it'll work out. When he told me to go ahead and set them up, I just about lost it. I knew that wasn't what he meant, but that was _exactly_ what I was trying to do. _

_When Bella texted me the next day to tell me that she'd rather do the interview over the phone, I can say that I was a little more than frustrated. I was trying to get these two together for a face-to-face and they kept dodging, without even really realizing it. Besides, I feel like I need to know why she ran out like she did last night. She's left sets before, excited to get home and write, but never like last night. There was something different this time and I thought I knew what it was. _

_Arriving at the apartment, I decide that we need a little calm and quiet girl time. We order pizza and open a bottle of wine while we wait for Rose to get home and I start in on Bella. I wanted to know if my intuition is right and if the reason she left was because she was maybe a bit _too_ into Anthony's performance. Rose arrives as we're chatting and Bella confirms my suspicions, even if she won't actually say the words. Listening to Edward's set got her all hot and bothered and she came home to figure out how to deal with it. I'm thinking that this is even better than I first thought and maybe I should set up the phone interview first. If I get these two in a room together, it's either going to be so awkward that it's uncomfortable or they're not going to be able to keep their hands off of each other. _

_Em and Jazz had told me that Edward's been talking about 'subway girl' who meets Bella's exact description to a T. This little bit of information further confirmed my deduction that they are, in fact, looking for each other and don't even know it. They even said that he's been talking about her pretty much incessantly since that day on the subway. This is all very good news. I'd have to do a little further investigation on my own though. _

_When I text Edward about the interview, I slip in a quick little question about his having been in Brooklyn. I'm often out and about in the city for work, picking up clothes from boutiques or seeing designers, so it's not out of the question that we might have been in the same place. He confirms that he was in Brooklyn that day and it's then that I'm 100% sure that Edward and Bella had run into each other on the subway and had been dreaming about the other all week. This was going to be _perfect.

_To my surprise, Edward is fine with a phone interview as he has meetings all week about both his songwriting and his record deal. This is going to be even better. Bella will get her work done, which I know is super important to her, and then I can set up another way for them to run into each other. I'll just need a reason._

_I fill Jazz in on my findings and he agrees that it all seems very likely that Edward and Bella are the mystery subway riders in each others' lives. He says he'll fill Emmett in on the updates when he gets home that evening. _

_Rose and I are sitting on the couch chatting about the whole situation. I'm just saying to her, "I swear to God, Rose, it HAS to be him. No, I'm positive. The description matches pretty much exactly. I know the chances seem slim, but it's got to be. I can feel it." Right then, I hear Bella walk into the room, and Rose's head snaps in her direction, eyes wide. I'd missed the sound of the door opening over my excitement for the situation. When she asks who we're talking about, I quickly cover with a story about Ryan Gosling and some super secret photo shoot at the magazine this week. Thank God I can think on my toes._

_Bella's interview is pretty much done and she's getting ready to write up the paper and hand it in. Now that that's out of the way, I feel like I need a reason to get _Edward_ and Bella together. She still doesn't know that he and Anthony are the same person, but I figure it'll be funny when they realize as they meet for the first time. She's talked to him on the phone enough now that she'll likely recognize his voice. And of course, she'll know that he's 'subway guy.' I can't wait to see her face when she puts it all together. _

_I hear a song playing repeatedly in Bella's room and I can't for the life of me figure out what the song is. I can only really hear the melody and the words are too quick for me to pick up from out here at the low volume she has it set on. Walking into the doorway, I overhear the chorus playing "she's somewhere, somewhere, somewhere in Brooklyn" and I'm slightly intrigued. I ask her why she's got the thing running like a broken record and she tells me that the song has her freaked out a bit. Picking up her high-tops, which, incidentally I can't stand but she insists on wearing, and her leather jacket and laying them on the bed, she hits play to start the song from the beginning. I instantly know what's going on. _

_Emmett and Jazz had told me that Edward wrote a song about 'subway girl' and sold it to some new up and coming artist through Atlantic. I look at the items she's placed on the bed as the lyrics float around the room; "she was covered in leather and gold, 21 years old...red Nike high tops, listening to hip hop..." Yep. Definitely the song. I pick up the jewel case and smile a bit seeing E. Cullen listed under the song, where you'd find the songwriting credits. Perfect. I need to get these two together and pronto. _

Bella is hugging her mother tightly as Edward and her dad shake hands. Charlie is smiling and nodding at whatever Edward has said to him and I know already that they're so happy for their daughter. She doesn't get to see them often and the tears falling down her cheeks now are full of such happiness. Edward did well. He mentioned to me that he wanted to get Charlie and Renee here for this little surprise party and I knew it would be perfect for Bella. He knows her so well.

_Getting these two together was starting to feel like a second job. When Bella heard from The Brooklyn Paper that she'd gotten the internship for the spring, I just knew a celebratory dinner was in order. Now, I just had to get Edward there. I knew he had that big song sale. In fact, I couldn't get the damn song out of my head since Bella had been playing the thing incessantly. Maybe we could just celebrate both._

_Only thing was, Edward was being a huge pain in my ass. He was fighting the guys on coming because he said he felt weird showing up to celebrate Bella's accomplishment since he didn't really know her. He didn't want to intrude. I had to get Jazz to tell him that we were celebrating Bella AND him and that he really should come. I even bribed him with Rose's cooking. That was usually something he couldn't pass up._

Once I had a commitment from Edward, I knew what I had to do. I made 8:00 reservations for Jazz, Em, Rose and myself at one of our favorite restaurants. Rose was, in fact, making dinner, but only enough for two. On Friday, I set up the dining room with candles and flowers. I had told Bella to stay out of the kitchen and dining room since it was a celebration for her. She hated being the center of attention, but I convinced her to let us do this. The internship really was a big deal. Even if that wasn't really what this was about.

_We were all sitting around in the living room when the buzzer rang. I jumped up to get the door before Bella could. I gave Edward some shit for being late, but really I was buzzing with excitement to see what was going to happen. Everyone was in the living room and Bella was sitting with her back to the doorway, which meant that we would all get to watch this unfold. I'd walked in before Edward, taking a seat on the couch between Rose and Jazz. You could see in Edward's eyes the moment he realized that Bella was his 'subway girl.' And, as usual, her blush told us exactly the moment she realized who he was. _

_I leaned over and whispered to Rose, "see, I told you. I just knew that they had seen each other. This is going to be perfect." _

_She replied, "You were right Alice. They obviously had seen each other. Let's let them be, besides I think our work here is done, and our reservations are in half an hour. Come on." _

_We all quietly stand and sneak out the door, behind Bella's chair. I don't think they even noticed us leaving. In the hallway, we all congratulated each other on a plan well executed. Now to see where things went. _

Clearly, I'd been right about them being made for each other. The last year that they'd spent together had been almost a fairy tale. Not that they didn't have their share of normal couple spats, but they never went to bed angry. They spent a ton of time together and we spent lots of time together as a group. It was amazing to finally be able to all go out together, although the traditional guys' nights and girls' nights stayed in place too. You have to have that balance. Here in the record store where Bella picked up the CD with the first song he'd written for her seemed like the perfect place to celebrate their past, and the future.

_The next afternoon at the diner, I couldn't stop smiling. Bella and Edward had apparently enjoyed quite the reunion evening at the apartment, eating, talking, and, well, getting to know each other better, to put it mildly. They couldn't stop smiling either and it didn't escape my notice that they were never far from each other. Edward's arm over her chair, holding hands on the table, a quick peck to the temple. I couldn't be happier for my best friend. She deserved the happiness that Rose and I had found. And she'd apparently found it, without knowing, somewhere in Brooklyn._

* * *

**Chapter End Notes: Thank you for all of those who stuck with me. It means so much that so many have read and enjoyed this attempt at writing. I have my second story started already so if you enjoyed Somewhere in Brooklyn, throw an author alert on me and you'll know when I start posting! **


End file.
